The Fight for the Matrix
by RaisingHeart001
Summary: After two years in NEST, Stella and the Autobots receives a warning of The Fallen in Shanghai. Then a lot of events happens at the same time, including the death of Optimus Prime. Can Stella, Sam and Mikaela restore him back and save Earth from the wrath of The Fallen in time? Based on 2009 movie.
1. The Message From Shanghai

**The sequel of my first Transformers story is up now! I also have a new picture of Stella and information about her in my DeviantArt account if you want to see her new appearance.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 1: The Message from Shanghai**

It had been two years since my life changed when I met the alien Autobots along with my adoptive-brother Sam and Mikaela, who was now his girlfriend. We fought together with a military team in Mission City to protect the All Spark from the Decepticons and their, now perished, leader Megatron. But the war wasn't over at all. It came reports about more Decepticons were heading to Earth and caused trouble for the mankind.

Captain William Lennox asked me if I could be the ambassador for the Autobots and join the military to help them hunt down the Decepticons with my artificial intelligent Device, Raising Heart. I accepted the offer and made sure to build an alliance between the humans and the Autobots.

Together with the U.S. military and the Autobots, we created a new military task force called Nonbiological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty, or NEST for short, in Diego Garcia. We also recruited new members for NEST and I used my capacity to create new Devices, but I was so busy with many other things at the same time. Being the ambassador for the Autobots meant loads of paperwork, but I enjoyed it.

I was accepted right away by almost everyone at the base. They didn't see me as a freak or a witch by my telekinesis power and I was really happy. The Autobots accepted me for a long time ago when we met for the first time. We also had new members in the Autobot team now.

Sideswipe was a little bit cocky, but had a great heart. His Alt mode was a silver Chevrolet Corvette.

The twin Skids and Mudflap were always arguing for something and beat up each other. I guess that was their own way to show each other's feelings. They had the ability to combine and their Alt mode was a pink and white ice cream van.

Jolt was a quiet Autobot, but showed compassion in battles and was an assistant for Ratchet. His Alt mode was a dark blue Chevrolet Volt.

And then there was the Arcee Sisters, the only female Autobots in the team. The three of them had motorcycles Alt modes, but different marks.

The youngest of them was Arcee with a hot pink Ducati 848 as Alt mode. She was also Jazz's Sparkmate, or girlfriend in our terms.

The middle-aged sister's name was Chromia, a blue Autobot with a Suzuki B-King 2008 as Alt mode. She was Ironhide's Sparkmate and wife. I heard they had been arguing before on Cybertron if they should have a Sparkling, AKA a child.

The oldest sister was Elita One, Optimus's old girlfriend. She was purple and had a MV Agusta F4 R312 as Alt mode. Optimus's and Elita One's feelings for each other died out during the time they were separated, but they were still good friends and supported each other.

The time I spent on NEST helped me to mature a lot mentally and felt more like a woman. People with Aspergers syndrome matured slowly or maybe not at all like "Rain Man" **(AN: See the movie and you will understand.)**. But they still had great abilities in different subjects.

**XXXXX**

I sat in the carrier of an airplane's boot with Optimus's Alt mode parked in front of me while I looked at a couple of digital screens made by Raising Heart. It was maps of Shanghai and the small dots showed where our teammates were in which area. I also detected the hiding Decepticons and saw the movements of the alien robots.

"The Arcee Sisters and the Twins are going after Demolishor's companion, Sideways, in Area D-16", I told Optimus.

"I see", Optimus's voice spoke from beside me as I felt an arm sneak around my waist. I smiled lightly and looked up into a pair of neon blue eyes.

During the first year, the Autobots and I worked on their Holoforms, a hologram to use as drivers in their vehicle forms.

Optimus's Holoform was a man in his early 30's and was a few inches taller than me (I was around 185 cm tall), with pale olive skin and broad shoulders. He had dark blue, almost black, tousled hair that trailed into a thin strip of hair along his chin into a trimmed goatee. He had a strong jaw and full dark blue eyebrows above his beautiful neon blue eyes. He wore a black shirt, a dark blue jacket with red flames slicing through the lower part, black jeans, and a pair of dark brown boots. He also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves and on each glove was the red Autobot symbol embroidered, just like on the right side of his jacket on the shoulder.

"William's team tries to take down Demolishor without any success", I continued. "And the Decepticon is…driving on the highway in his bipedal mode! And it's huge!"

Raising Heart glowed, **"Master, they are requesting you and Optimus Prime on the battlefield now!"**

The digital screens disappeared as I stood up from my seat with Optimus. We walked to the back of the airplane and prepared ourselves for airdrop.

"Are you ready?" Optimus grabbed my hand.

I smiled up at him, "Anytime." I gave him a quick peck on his lips before he dismissed the Holoform. The headlights on the Peterbilt behind me blinked a couple of times to inform the other soldiers in the airplane that we were ready to go.

One of the soldiers started to countdown as the airplane's ramp lowered to reveal the city filled with light in the darkness. A strong wind ruffled my hair as I held the jewel in my right hand.

"5."

"Raising Heart."

"4."

** "All right."**

"3."

** "Stand by."**

"2."

** "Ready."**

"1."

"Set up!"

I ran down on the ramp and jumped off as Optimus followed me from behind and transformed in the air. At the same time, I changed into my Barrier Jacket and Raising Heart transformed into her Device Mode. A pair of pink wings was immediately attached on my shoes as we flew down to the ground. Three giant parachutes popped out from Optimus's back to lightweight the fall.

_"I'll go and prepare the Divine Buster spell!"_ I told him through telepathy.

_"Understood!"_ Optimus replied as I took off.

I could see Demolishor far away from the spot where I would attack him with my strongest spell. I flied higher up and stopped on a spot as a cherry blossom magic circle appeared below my feet.

**"Shooting Mode",** Raising Heart said as the gold section of Raising Heart's head dematerialized and then reformed into a more square shape with two prongs. A few pink loops appeared around Raising Heart as I took aim and she collected energy.

I saw how Demolishor approached with Optimus on his head and he shot him several times to distract him from noticing me.

"Divine…", I began and felt the sweat run on my jawline when Optimus jumped off from Demolishor. "Buster!"

A large pink beam of energy launched from Raising Heart and hit the Decepticon on his chest. The beam was strong enough to push him off the road and crash into some kind of factory. The two exhaust valves of Raising Heart opened and blew out hot steam as I flied over to the crowd of military people that gathered in front of the factory. Optimus and Ironhide walked inside when I flew over to them.

"Punk-aft Decepticon!" Ironhide spat.

"Any last words?" Optimus asked darkly the Decepticon.

Demolishor's head almost hung out of his body when he spoke, "This is not your planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again."

*_The Fallen?_* I thought in confusion.

"That doesn't sound good", I heard Robert murmur from the crowd below me.

"Not today", Optimus charged his cannon and shot Demolishor on his head, offlining him for good.

**XXXXX**

"Gather all the injured Autobots and humans to The White Devil! The rest of the Autobots helps us to find the missing teammates!" William commanded.

Ever since I joined the military, I started to call Lennox and Epps by their first names and they called me just Stella, or "Little Star" by Robert. But on a mission like this, the military people called me by my codename "The White Devil".

Raising Heart and I used our combined power to heal the wounds and broken bones of the humans while Arcee and Chromia supported Elita One who had a punctured tire.

"Slag, that Sideways!" Elita One cursed. "How dare he puncture my tire?!"

"Easy, Elita", Arcee spoke. "Be glad he didn't do any worse damage on you."

"Arcee's right", Chromia nodded. "And I wonder if you spend too much time with Barricade. You start to talk like him."

"Not at all!" Elita One's face plates moved in a way that I knew she was blushing. "At least he won't be so worried when we return to NEST."

"When someone you love goes away on a dangerous mission, he or she will _always_ be worried", I spoke as I walked over to the Arcee Sisters. "You don't know if he's going to get hurt or maybe die. That's how the wives feel for their husbands when they are in the military." I put my hand on Elita One's tire and concentrated my power to the hole on the tire. "Especially the ones who works for NEST." I glanced towards a group of men that found a dead body of a brave soldier under a pile of junks.

The Arcee Sisters followed my glance and saw another group that found a new dead body. "When you put it in that way…", Arcee spoke quietly. "I can't help but feel sad for the femme humans who lost their mech humans in our war."

"You humans shouldn't have joined our war", Chromia agreed. "You're just losing humans one by one."

"We chose on our own to join your war to protect our planet and your new home!" I told them strictly. "Don't try to make me feel like I did the wrong decision by joining you! Your war is _my_ war now!"

Elita One looked down at me with a smile, "Kind and caring. You wonder how many other femme humans are like you."

"Not so many", I lifted my hand from her tire. "Okay. I tried to repair it, but make sure to let Ratchet examine you for just in case."

"I will", Elita One nodded. "Thank you, Stella."

I smiled, "You're welcome. Besides, we are family now and family members help each other."

"That's right", Arcee nodded.

"Here comes the Twins", Chromia said with her alert voice.

We heard the sounds of barking and argue coming closer and I just sighed with a small smile. The Twin never gave up when they were arguing.

"Ya too slow! How're we gonna win against ta slaggin' Decepticons if ya keep separate from me in the curves?!" Mudflap punched Skids at the back of his head.

"Ouch! I can't help dat, smart dumbaft! It would be much better if we had our own Alt modes!" Skids punched back in his twin's face.

"Oh yeah? Ya want it in dat way?!" Mudflap launched himself onto Skids and they rolled around as they fought.

"Twins! If you keep it up like that, I won't examine you at all in the nearest missions!" I threatened.

The twins stopped at once with the fight and stood up from the ground as they looked embarrassed. The Arcee Sisters laughed by their expression. "You can always shut up them at the right times", Arcee smiled.

"Yes", I nodded.

"Chromia!" Ironhide's voice echoed in the street.

"Ironhide!" Chromia smiled and went over to her Sparkmate who held out his arms to embrace the blue femme.

Elita One smiled at the couple, "I wonder if Barricade will welcome me back home like that?"

I patted her tire, "He will. Because he's your boyfriend."

"Never thought you were going to fall in love with a former Decepticon", Arcee muttered.

"Oh, hush, Arcee! What about you and Jazz? Don't you want him to give you a hug when we go back home?" Elita One asked.

"Of course I want!" Arcee exclaimed. "I love him more than anything in the universe!" She looked down at the ground. "I just wonder when he's going to ask me to Sparkbond with him…"

"Don't be impatient", I told her. "The male humans don't like it when the females are pushing them to ask them for marriage."

"True", Arcee shrugged. Elita One chuckled softly at her sister.

I glanced up and saw Optimus with Sideswipe and they exchanged some words until Optimus's optics caught my eyes. I smiled at him and he gave me back the same reaction.

**XXXXX**

When we found all dead bodies of the lost people, everyone prepared themselves to leave Shanghai except me. I still stayed in the city to restore the damages of the battles. The Autobots went to board the crafts in their Alt modes as I prepared myself and Raising Heart for the hard task. I had to consume a lot of energy to restore giant cities like Shanghai and once I actually fainted by lacking energy.

The airplanes flew up at the sky and I followed them in a while until I floated above the city. "Let's do it, Raising Heart."

**"All right. Sealing Mode, set up!"** The head of Raising Heart extended away from the main body, and two energy wings spread from the gap. **"Stand by. Ready."**

I spun around a few times before I held up Raising Heart in the air, "Restore all damages of Shanghai!"

**"Restoring!"**

A bright light emitted from the pearl and covered the entire city, restoring it. After a few seconds, the light slowly disappeared and the two exhaust valves of Raising Heart opened to blow out hot steam.

**"The damages have been restored to 100%."**

"Another success", I said when I suddenly felt lightheaded.

**"Let's hurry to the airplane or you might faint, Master."**

I nodded and flew towards the airplane where Optimus's Alt mode was. The ramp was still lowered so I could get inside as soon as I reached it. Optimus's Holoform stood nearby the ramp and hugged me when I entered the craft. The ramp closed behind me as I laid my head on Optimus's chest, feeling his false Spark hum within him.

I knew the soldiers were watching us, but I didn't care. I was tired after this long trip and my power somehow started to waste recently, but I didn't know why. Raising Heart went into her Standby Mode and I received my normal clothes back again.

Optimus's hand caressed my hair and lowered his lips to my ear, "If you want, you can rest in my cab." I nodded and he guided me to his Alt mode before he dismissed his Holoform. I climbed up to the open truck door and stepped inside. I went to the bed in the back of the cab and laid down.

Optimus's voice spoke from the radio, "I will wake you up when we reach Diego Garcia."

"Okay… Thank you, Optimus", I mumbled and closed my eyelids.

"You are welcome, Stella…"

**XXXXX**

_ I found myself in the desert where I met the Primes two years ago. But something was wrong. I couldn't find them anywhere I looked._

"Hello?" _my voice echoed at the deserted place. I didn't receive an answer._

"Is anybody here?" _I shouted again. No reply._

*_What happened?_* _I thought worriedly before I felt a sharp pain in my brain._

_ Flash of lights shone in my closed eyelids and I saw symbols flying all around in a spiral. I recognized them as Cybertronian symbols. Optimus and Ratchet had shown me their language in writing before. The first impression I got when I saw the symbols was that they reminded me of the Egyptian hieroglyphs._

_ The symbols flashed all around and made me dizzy. I wanted to open my eyelids and make them disappear._

"Wh-What is this?" _I panted and almost vomited._ "S-Stop! Stop it!" _But the symbols didn't disappear. They kept appearing in my brain and I grunted in pain._

*_Wh-Why do I see these symbols?_* _I thought._ *_C-Could they be…a clue for The Fallen?_*

**I love the Twins! They are so funny and I love how they argue and beat up each other. They are a comical duo.**

**I wonder if I shall write some side-stories; about how Stella and the Autobots moves to Diego Garcia, the appearance of the new Autobots, how Elita One and Barricade became together just like Stella and Optimus, and etc. Do you want it?**


	2. Galloway's Visit

**Thank you for your reviews! It helps me a lot to keep me motivated and write my stories!**

**I felt sorry for Bumblebee when Sam told him he couldn't take the yellow Autobot with him to college. I wanted to hug and comfort him.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 2: Galloway's Visit**

"Stella", Optimus's deep voice woke me up from my strange dream. I sat up at the bed and rubbed my eyes under my glasses.

"I'm awake. What is it?" I asked.

"We will soon arrive to Diego Garcia", Optimus informed me.

I stood up from the bed and went to the seats. I sat down in the driver's seat and put my hand on the center of the steering wheel. "Thank you for telling me."

"But of course. You are my mate after all", Optimus chuckled.

"You might call me 'mate', but I prefer 'girlfriend'", I puffed my cheeks slightly.

Optimus's laugh echoed in the cab, "You are still a little shy, aren't you?"

"I can't help it. It's a part of my personality", I shrugged.

"And that is one for the reasons I love you."

I smiled as I chuckled softly by the comment. Optimus could be sweet sometimes. He showed me sides of himself that he didn't even show to his Autobot soldiers.

The airplane landed and the ramp lowered so we could get out. William's and Robert's team walked out first and then Optimus rolled out carefully. The other Autobots drove out from the other airplanes and went to the Autobot hangar.

"_Autobot Twins, report to Hangar Three_", a voice from the megaphones spoke. It was time for their deserved presents; vehicles to scan for their own Alt modes. But I knew they were going to argue which of the cars they wanted to choose.

When Optimus was in the Autobot hangar, I stepped out and joined the soldiers outside for the ceremony of the lost soldiers. I stood beside William and we all saluted when someone shouted. I could feel the Autobots mourn with us from the hangar. They always showed sympathy every time we had this ceremony.

The sounds of a propeller reached my ears and I felt a cold presence coming towards us. William and I looked up and saw a helicopter fly above us and landed outside of the base. I knew who was coming.

I patted William on his back, "Go and escort him. I'll make sure to prepare everything."

"Okay", William nodded.

We went on our separate ways and I walked into the Autobot hangar. "Attention, everyone! Director Galloway is coming!"

I could swear I heard groans when I mentioned the director's name. He wasn't a favorite person among us.

"Prepare for the JCS! No laziness here!" I clapped my hands twice quickly to signal the soldiers to hurry up at the platform above me. I climbed up at the ladder-stairs to the overhead bridge filled with computers, cameras, technical equipment and soldiers. Among them sat Maggie Madsen and prepared one of the computers for the meeting.

I gave her a pat on her shoulder, getting her attention. "Hi, Maggie", I smiled.

"Hey, Stella", she replied as she looked up at me. "Everything is soon done."

"Good", I sighed. "Gosh, why did the President choose Director Galloway of all people?"

"Yeah, I wonder too", Maggie agreed. "At least he doesn't know you're together with Optimus."

"You mention that to him and you're fired", I half-threatened/half-joked.

Maggie chuckled, "I know. No need to warn me."

I smiled and kept walking on the platform and made sure the equipment worked. Optimus was still on his Alt mode below us, ready to transform anytime for the meeting.

I heard William's voice approach below as he gave a small tour for Director Galloway. "Alright, so this is where we communicate with the JCS", William gestured above and around us at the platform. "And this area serves as the Autobots' hangar."

I cast a glance over my shoulder and saw the other Autobots in stasis a bit deeper inside the hangar to stay away from the meeting and not mess up.

"Secure link to JCS is up, Major!" someone called.

I straightened up as William excused himself and climbed the ladder-stairs to join us. I could feel Director Galloway's cold glance on my back, but I ignored him.

William and I approached a camera and an image came up of a middle aged man with light, balding hair and a brown military uniform on the screen in front of us.

"General?" William addressed him first.

"_Will, Stella, I saw the Shanghai op. We had a rough day out there_", the General spoke.

William nodded, "Yes, sir. We have intel that I believe warrants and immediate debrief."

"Now with your permission, we can't let you see him", I gestured my head in the direction of where Optimus was parked on the ground level. "But I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots."

The General gave a nod, "_Proceed._"

Optimus began to transform and the air around us filled with the sounds of the mechanical whirring and clicks. Everyone turned their eyes to the giant robot and even Galloway was amazed, but I felt a bit fear from him.

*_A hard shell outside, but inside he's a scared kitty_*, I thought sarcastically.

Optimus glanced down at Robert and Galloway before he turned to address the General. But since he was out of view, he turned his words to me and William instead.

"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent", he spoke with a leader voice. "They're clearly searching around the world for something, but last night's encounter came with a warning."

He activated a rewinding sound and then allowed a recording to activate. Demolishor's weak voice echoed around us, "_The Fallen shall rise again._"

"_The Fallen. Meaning what?_" the General asked.

Optimus leaned closer to the amplifier that one of the soldier's was holding up to him as he continued, "Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the All Spark and lost with its destruction-"

"Excuse me!" a sudden yell came from the ground level. Everyone, including Optimus, turned their heads to look at Galloway as he continued, "With this so-called All Spark now destroyed…" He began to climb up the ladder. "Why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

I heard William sigh in annoyance before he turned back to the camera, "Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison…" He rolled slightly his eyes.

"_Well, I guess I didn't get that memo…_", the General replied a bit sarcastically. I tried to hold the giggles, but I put my hand on my mouth and pretended to clear my throat instead.

"Forgive the interruption, General", Galloway pushed through the people on the platform. "Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier." Once he reached me and William, he continued, "After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is…uh…hard-pressed to say the job's getting done." He gestured with his hand towards me. "Even though the ambassador, with her supernatural power, always restores the damages after each battle." Now he turned to Optimus and raised his voice so the giant robot could hear him, "Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us; but not your advancements in weaponry."

Optimus raised his hand and pointed his giant mechanical finger at the director, "We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would _absolutely_ bring more harm than good."

I smiled happily, *_He truly understands our limits better than we do…_*

However, Galloway frowned, "But who are _you_ to judge what's best for _us_?"

Now I decided to finally speak, "Director Galloway, even though the Autobots are a different species, they are still intelligent beings and understands more than we actually do. Their race was born more than a million of years before ours."

"And with all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for _two years_", William stated. His voice sounded irritable and defensive.

"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together", Robert shouted angrily from the ground level, standing beside Optimus.

Galloway leaned over the railing and spat out in a condescending tone, "Soldier, you're paid to shoot; not talk."

"Don't tempt me", Robert muttered under his breath.

"Easy", Optimus told the black-skinned solider. But I knew how Optimus felt within his Spark. He was getting pissed on Galloway, not that I could blame him. Galloway actually wanted the Autobots to leave our planet. I could read that in his mind, but I didn't tell him. He knew I had telekinesis power and my artificial intelligent Device, Raising Heart, but he didn't know I could read other people's minds. An advantage for me for later counterattack in the future if he dared to threaten the Autobots again.

"And the uh, the _newest_ members of your team", Galloway gestured towards the Autobots in their vehicles modes. "I understand that these new members arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth; vetted by _no one_ at the White House."

"_Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here_", the General interrupted who was getting fed up with the man's antics. "_And in my experience, the judgement of both Major Lennox and his team; has always been above reproach._"

The business man gave a scoff as he looked into the camera, "Well, be that as it may, General… It is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake…" He paused for a moment. "No one is above reproach. Now what do we know, so far? We know that the _enemy_ leader, Classified NBE One, AKA Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyssal; surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance."

Suddenly, I felt something strange, but I couldn't really describe the feeling.

**_"Master",_** Raising Heart called me through telepathy.

_"I know, I can feel it too",_ I replied as I crossed my arms. _"Someone uninvited is listening to us, but who and where?"_

**_"I can't locate him, Master. He's out of reach from here."_**

I took a deep breathe through my nose and turned my attention back to the meeting instead.

"We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien All Spark is locked in an electromagnetic vault, here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world", Galloway continued. "And since _no one_ can seem to tell me what the enemy is _now_ after, well, there's only one clear conclusion!" He walked along the gangway and turned his fury onto Optimus. "You! The Autobots! They're here to _hunt_ you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that?"

I could feel Optimus's inner frustration and not just his. I felt the other Autobots' anger in my heart. I thought they were in stasis, but it seemed I was wrong. They had been eavesdropping ever since the meeting started.

Galloway still continued, not feeling the anger in the air, "The Fallen shall rise again? It sounds to me like something's coming."

I rolled my eyes, *_Hooray, there we got the next Sherlock Holmes, or Mma Precious Ramotswe if he's actually a woman disguised as a man…_*

"So, let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on _our_ planet…"

I felt my blood boil in the veins by anger, *_Oh no, he wouldn't dare…_* I gripped my upper arms tighter.

"Will you leave peacefully?"

The wall finally broke inside me after the director said the question, "Director Theodore Galloway!" When I said the full name of someone, it meant I was really pissed. "How dare you say something like that?! If there is a species out there in the universe that needs help, we have to support them! What if _we_ were the ones in the Autobots' place? If they offered us to live on their planet, we would accept the offer and start over again to keep _our_ species alive!"

Everyone was quiet after my frustrated speech. I guess that knocked some sense into their brains to think deeper in the subject. Galloway just glared at me in frustration and his hand twisted a little. I read his mind and found out he wanted to slap me, but he didn't have enough courage with all the people around us and the Autobots in the same hangar.

I relaxed my tensed shoulders and glanced carefully up to Optimus. He didn't seem angry at me, more like happy and relieved that I was still on the Autobots' side and tried to let them stay on Earth.

Optimus turned his optics towards Galloway, "Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it."

Galloway nodded proudly as he gripped the rails and had a small smirk on his lips. I had to control myself to not give him a hard punch.

"But", Optimus added. "Before your President decides, please ask him this. What if we leave; and you're wrong." He leaned in over the railing to Galloway briefly to demonstrate how much more powerful and capable he was than the mere mortal man, before backing away from him with a "that-is-final" expression.

William leaned in to Optimus and whispered, "That's a good question."

I totally agreed.

**XXXXX**

"Oh, finally!" Ironhide grunted as he transformed to his bipedal form along with the other Autobots after the meeting to stretch their legs. "I was at the edge to lose my control." He brought up his cannons. "Can I take him down next time?"

"Ironhide, stop it", Chromia sighed. "We are all mad at Galloway, but we don't hurt humans!"

"It's just an option", Ironhide murmured.

"Enough!" Ratchet shouted. "Optimus, Ironhide, Arcee Sisters, Twins and Sideswipe, to the med bay now! Jolt, come with me!"

"Yes, sir", Jolt nodded.

Said Autobots went with Ratchet and Jolt to the med bay for checkups as I watched them from afar. I was deep in thoughts so I slightly jumped when someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around and came face to face with Graham. He was a recruited soldier in NEST. We were quite good friends and could chat properly.

"No, just got a bit surprised", I smiled.

Graham smirked, "You were cool back then when you scolded Galloway."

I snorted slightly, "It took everything to control my anger and not go to attack him. He's a jerk!"

"Now, now, Stella", Robert walked over to us. "We all know you're protective for the Autobots and you're not the only one who hates Galloway here, but you still need to calm down."

"Easier said than done", I grunted.

William walked over to us with a slightly exhausted expression, "Okay, I escorted Director Galloway to the chopper, so he's gone for now."

"Good", Graham nodded.

While the soldiers discussed, I walked over to the rest of the Autobots in the hangar.

"How are you doing, Jazz and Barricade?"

"We're fine, girly!" Jazz smirked. "I just can't wait to hug my Arcee when she comes back from the Hatchet's checkups!"

"You're not the only one", Barricade spoke. "I want to give Elita One a huge hug as soon as she gets back here."

I smiled to both of them, "Don't worry. As soon as your femmes return, you can cuddle with them as much as you want."

"I bet you want to cuddle with Prime too", Barricade smirked.

I blushed with a deep red color when he said that. "Y-Yeah, I want to have a good time with him. But…", I shrugged my shoulders. "He's the leader. He doesn't have so much time to spare."

"I understand, man", Jazz nodded. "Sometimes I think he's overdoin' with the job. I'm glad he found someone who he can turn to whenever he needs a break."

"Speaking of break", William walked over to us. "We'll handle the rest in here. Go to your office and have a nice rest, Stella."

I turned towards him, "Are you sure? I can still help-"

"Nope, you need to recover your energy after you restored Shanghai. We all know you fainted once, so you need to take better care of yourself."

"Okay then. See you later, guys!" I started to walk away from the Autobots and passed the soldiers and Maggie as we exchanged some words before I left the hangar.

**Next chapter is going to include some…sexual themes, so the story will be rated as M next time I update.**


	3. The Precious Night

**I realized I made a small mistake in the last chapter. The Twins went with Ratchet for check-ups, but then Stella conversed with them. They weren't even done with the check-ups yet! So I removed the conversation part with Stella and the Twins.**

**I noticed some mistakes in this chapter, so I corrected them now.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 3: The Precious Night**

I entered my office and closed the door behind me. Just then I felt pretty tired and let out a small sigh. I ruffled my hair as I walked over to my desk to see the mess of papers, pencils, clips and etc.

I opened a drawer and pulled out a folder with a label reading "Classified" and "Future Devices". It was filled with papers with sketches and calculations for the newest Devices I invented. When they all would be finished, NEST would recruit suitable people for the Devices and team up with one Autobot. And as you already knew, my Autobot partner was Optimus.

I put back the papers in the folder and put it back in the drawer. I stretched my arms before I decided to take a shower. I took off the leather string around my neck and put it on my nightstand. Raising Heart was attached to the leather string so I could have her as a necklace instead for having her in the pocket.

I brought my night clothes, including a nightgown, fresh panties and a comfortable sleeping bra, to the bathroom. I stripped and entered the shower as the warm water splashed on my body. I let my hair grow during these two years and now it reached a bit more below my shoulders. It also got a bit wavy which I liked.

After half an hour, I stepped out from the shower and dried my wet hair while my body was wrapped by a towel. It took quite a while before I dressed myself into the night clothes and walked to my office where my bed was.

I sat down at the edge of the bed and leaned backwards until my back hit the mattress. My head felt kinda empty when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly sat up again before I answered, "Come in!"

The door opened and Optimus's Holoform stepped in, but he didn't wear his jacket or gloves. I assumed his checkups were finished. He closed the door and walked over to the bed.

"How did it go?" I asked him.

"It went quite well", Optimus said as he sat down beside me. "No one was seriously hurt, except a few dents."

"I see", I nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You seem to be tired", Optimus spoke and caressed my hair lovingly.

"My head feels a bit empty", I mumbled. "But I'm most worried about this Fallen." I looked up at Optimus. "Are you sure you've never heard of him before?"

"No, I have no knowledge about The Fallen", Optimus shook his head.

"Maybe the Decepticons knows something you Autobots don't know", I said. "We have to investigate it!"

"Yes, but not now. We are all tired and need some rest. However…" Optimus stared in my eyes and lowered his face towards mine. "I wish to spend the night with you…" His lips touched mine softly and moved them a little before he started to kiss me more passionately.

I moved my lips against his and put my arms around his neck, playing a little with his tousled hair. He hugged my waist with one of his hands while the other caressed my thigh. I felt shivers on my spine and let out a small moan. The reaction made him more confident and he moved his hand up on my thigh until it reached the hem of my panties.

Suddenly a pang of fear shot into my body and I quickly pulled away from the kiss. Optimus was surprised by my acting, but then he realized why I did that.

"You are still scared to interface because of…_that_?" he asked with a soft voice. I nodded as answer. He hugged my waist and let me rest my head on his lap as his other hand caressed my hair.

I was still a virgin. Optimus and I didn't sleep with each other yet because I was scared to have sex after an accident that happened when I went in first year in high school back in Sweden. I told Optimus when we had been dating for more than seven months. I trusted him enough to tell him why I didn't want to have sex in the first place.

**XXXXX – Flashback**

I actually made a friend back then in high school. It was boy from my class and his name was Axel. He seemed to be a nice guy and he used to protect me when I got teased at school. I grew to like him, but I never confessed to him.

One day he told me he was going on a party on a Saturday and only couples could attend. I agreed to go with him acting as his "girlfriend", but my telekinesis power warned me that something was up.

So on the agreed date, we went to his friend's house where the party was held and it was quite a big house. We were around 20 people including the party organizer, Josefine, and her boyfriend Emil.

I noticed that even older people could attend too, and Axel went on his own to mingle with the girls. I sat all alone on the couch with a drink in my hands. I haven't taken a sip of it yet, because my sixth sense told me I needed to stay alert.

A young brownish haired boy in my age walked over to me, "Hey, Stella!" I looked up to see Hampus from my class. "Is the seat taken?" He gestured to the seat on my left side.

"No", I shook my head.

"Nice", Hampus grinned and sat down on the couch with his legs crossed. "So, I heard you were going out with Axel?"

I felt my cheeks getting a bit hot, "N-No, not really…"

"Not really, huh?" Hampus snorted. "Does that mean you're free?"

"Umm…", I cold sweated.

But just then Emil went to join us in the couch, "Back off, Hampus! I noticed her first. She's my target!"

"Oh man, you always say that with the newcomers!" Hampus groaned.

I just stared at the two boys with confusion and decided to take a sip of my drink. This party made no sense. If the people here had a lover, why didn't they spend time with them instead for chatting with foreign people?

When I took the sip, I noticed an odd taste in my orange juice drink and in the next moment everything started to be blurry and spun around. Then I fell down to the floor and lost consciousness.

**XXXXX**

I didn't know how long time I was knocked out, but I woke up by feeling something caress my cheeks. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Emil having my head resting on his lap, but his torso was naked.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Emil asked. "Still feeling a bit light-weighted?"

I quickly rose up to my knees, "E-Emil, why are you all naked-" Then I noticed I didn't have any clothes on me too! "Kyaaaa!" I quickly put my arm across my chest and put my hand on my other private area.

Emil chuckled, "Oh? How girlish of you to scream like that. Anyway, take a good look around."

I heard some strange noises and smelt a scent combining with sweat and something else. I turned around and my eyes widened when I saw the scene in front of me. In the dim lighting that fell upon the room and the floor that was covered by several blankets, people were having sex with each other!

I couldn't find my voice. It was like a nightmare while I was awake. "Wh-What…is this…?"

Emil locked his arms around my collarbone from behind, "This is the main event of the party."

"M-Main event?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Freely swapping partner for sexual enjoyment", Emil explained.

"S-Swap?" I shook my fear. I've been talking with my mother about sex and she told me you could get diseases if you didn't use condom or any other protection if the partner had sex with other people who already had some diseases. It just transmitted the diseases over to the next person.

"Well, having sex with the same partner seems dull, doesn't it?" He turned his head to a couple nearby us that laid on the floor and kissed each other deeply. "Look… The one kissing Axel is my girlfriend."

"A-Axel?!"

Axel pulled away from the kiss as a small trail of saliva connected their lips. He turned his head towards me. "Yo, Stella. You're late."

"Axel, why did you bring me to this disgusting party?!" I shouted at him angrily. "I thought I could trust you!"

Axel chuckled deeply, "Well, I actually never liked you as a friend." I felt like a knife stabbed my heart. "And I thought you could get punished by losing your virginity here on a party with a random man instead for a real lover. Because…" He paused for a second. "You don't deserve to be loved." Then he thrusted into Josefine and both of them moaned as they moved their hips together.

I felt tears collecting on my eyelids when he said I didn't deserve to be loved. He knew I had telekinesis power, but now I knew he saw me as a freak.

"Ugh… Freaks like you…ah!" Axel groaned. "…doesn't need…oh! …any lover…ugh…at all!"

It didn't feel right at all. Why were people having sex with foreign partners?

"S-Stop it!" I shouted. "You shouldn't do this!"

Emil chuckled, "Oh? And why shouldn't he?"

"Be-Because…this is just wrong!" I exclaimed.

"Heheh…", Axel smirked at me while he kept thrusting into Josefine.

"Now, don't think too much", Emil forced me to lay down on my back. "Oh? You're not wet at all?"

"Why should I be wet when what you all are doing is wrong and disgusting?" I glared at him as he bent over me. "What does sex mean for you guys?"

Emil chuckled, "Sex…doesn't mean anything special at all." He slid in a finger in my vagina and I shrieked out loud when I felt him move his finger inside me.

"S-Stop it!" I cried. "I don't want…! I don't want to!"

"Stop lying to yourself", Emil smirked. "You're getting more wet now, which is good." He slid in another finger and I tried to shove him away from me, but my arms were too weak.

"Stop it!" I screamed again, only to earn a slap on my cheek.

"If you don't shut up soon, I have to gag you!" Emil threatened. "You're disturbing the others!"

*_That's it! I had enough of this nonsense!_* I thought angrily and felt my power overwhelm me at the same time.

My body enveloped in a bright blue light, which made Emil stop moving his fingers inside me and pulled them out as he watched me with widened eyes.

"Wh-What's this…?" he mumbled in confusion.

My eyes shone with the blue light and moved my hand as his body got enveloped in the light. He floated up at the air and struggled to get down.

"Wh-What are you doing?! Put me down!"

The commotion got everyone's attention and they stopped moving to see me holding up Emil in the air with my telekinesis power. I moved my hand and threw him straight on a bookcase. Everyone gasped in fear while I stood up on my feet and glared at everyone around me.

"You are the lowest of the low!" I shouted at them. I moved my hand towards the pile of clothes in a corner and got my clothes. "If someone is a freak here, then it's _all of you_!" I quickly got dressed and leaved the house with unshed tears in my eyelids.

*_That was…! That was so…disgusting!_* I thought as I ran across the street.

**XXXXX – End of the flashback**

After that event, I didn't see myself pure anymore. I didn't have sex, but because of the scene I saw, it made me feel so dirty, so disappointing on myself. No matter how much I tried to forget everything, I still felt so unclean. I thought I would never find a man who could accept me even if I was scared to sleep with him.

And yet, I found someone who accepted and understood me. And I was happy.

I raised my head from Optimus's lap and he mentioned me to sit on him now, leaning back on his chest. His strong arms hugged my waist carefully. "Do not think about them. They were fools who interfaced for their enjoyment." His breath tickled my neck as he spoke.

"I know…", I nodded. "I love you, Optimus. And I want to be with you, but I'm still so…scared."

"I understand", Optimus nodded. "But…" I felt his lips plant a kiss on my neck. "We won't be interfacing because of sexual enjoyment. We would be making love, because we love each other." He continued to kiss my neck, slightly brushing away my hair out of his way with his fingertips.

*_He's right…_*, I thought. *_We would have sex because we love each other. I don't have to be afraid of him. He would never hurt me… Gah!_*

Optimus bit slightly my left ear and I let out a moan. "A sensitive spot, huh?" he chuckled deeply.

I nodded before I gulped nervously, *_Shall I make a move too…? But when and how?_*

When Optimus bit my ear again, I couldn't fight against the firing sirens in my nerves and turned around on his lap, straddling him, and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Optimus caught his guard off by my sudden action, but kissed me back with same force. I licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he gladly gave me. Our tongues collided on each other and we tongue battled, tasting each other's flavor.

I loved Optimus's metallic taste. I could never get enough of him.

I felt Optimus hold my hips tightly as he leaned backwards and we fell down on the bed. I laid on his chest and pulled away from the kiss to stare at him. Our eyes locked and we both could feel it. We wanted each other.

I rolled off of him and laid on the bed as he crawled over to me. I could see a gleam of lust in his eyes and our lips met again. I laid my arms around his neck as I felt him play with the hem of my nightgown.

Optimus pulled away from the kiss for a moment, "You know you can tell me anytime if you want me to stop…"

I caressed his cheek and traced my fingers on his thin strip of hair along his chin before I whispered, "I want you, Optimus…"

Optimus smiled and pulled my nightgown off me, leaving me in my undergarments. I snuck my hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up while caressing his sides with my fingertips. He groaned slightly and arched his back until I threw his shirt to the floor. His jeans and boots joined the pile of clothes too, and soon we were laying on the bed with our undergarments.

Our hands roamed on each other's bodies while Optimus kissed my jawline and down my neck. "Stella…"

I gasped slightly when Optimus nibbled my neck and sucked on the skin. None of the jerks on the party did act like this. There was no love in the air, only sexual enjoyment. I finally understood the difference now. My inner worry melted away and I just let myself take in the love Optimus gave me, but I wanted to return it.

Out of instincts, I grabbed his shoulders and rolled over so I was at the top now. Optimus chuckled, "A bit impatient, aren't we?"

"I want to return your love", I spoke with a low voice and lowered my lips to his neck. I kissed him down to his chest and caressed his sides as he arched and took hold on my sides. I stopped and looked at him with confusion. Then I heard a click and felt my sleeping bra loosen.

*_Jerk…_*, I thought sarcastically. Optimus chuckled by my reaction and I let my bra fall off from my shoulders.

I suddenly felt very shy and put an arm across my breasts, but Optimus caught my wrist gently. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You are beautiful", he said.

His words gave me courage and I moved away my arm. Optimus glanced on my breasts and studied them carefully because femme Transformers didn't have the "bumpy things" as the Autobots called them.

He reached one of his hands out to my left breast and kneaded it. I arched my back and moaned when I felt his thumb caress my nipple, making me moan louder.

"Do you enjoy it?" Optimus asked.

"Y-Yes…", I stuttered.

I heard a growl from him and in the next second, I was underneath him and my legs wrapped around him, locking him in place, while we kissed passionately. Optimus's hands caressed my thighs and felt the smooth skin of my skinny legs.

*_Good thing I shaved myself yesterday_*, I thought.

Optimus snuck his hands to my panties and pulled them off, so I was laying all naked underneath him. His eyes studied my body up and down before he lowered his head so our foreheads touched each other. "Stella… You are absolutely beautiful."

I blushed and replied by giving him a kiss as I snuck my hands to his underpants and pulled them off, but it wasn't so easy. Optimus noticed what I was doing and pushed my hands away so he could pull the underpants off of him. Now both of us were naked.

I glanced down on his manhood and he was…quite big. I knew it was going to hurt, but I had to put up with the pain.

Optimus kissed my lips softly as he positioned himself at my entrance. "Are you sure you want this? I can still stop", he said.

I caressed his cheek with a pure smile, "I love you, Optimus. I don't want anyone else but you."

Optimus smiled down at me, "And I love you. I cannot think to be with someone else but you."

We intertwined our hands and kissed each other as Optimus slid himself inside me. I felt a bit pain and tried to hold back my gasp until I felt him reach my barrier. With one thrust, he ripped it apart and I pulled away from the kiss, gasping in pain and let few tears escape from my eyelids.

Optimus stopped moving and let me adjust to him. He kissed my tears away and whispered comfortable words as he caressed my sides to distract me from the pain. After a few minutes, the pain disappeared and I opened my eyes to look at Optimus. With a small smile and a nod, we started to move our hips in a slow pace to get used to the sex.

I never felt anything like this before. There was still a small inch of pain, but the pleasure took over my body and I moaned every time Optimus thrusted in me. He kissed my neck down to my chest. His mouth caught one of my nipples and sucked on it making it hard.

I moaned and locked my arms around his neck. Optimus buried his face on my shoulder and pounded into me with animal instincts.

*_Oh my god…! So…good!_* I thought as our moans and screams echoed through the room. Luckily, the walls were soundproof so no one outside could hear us.

I rolled on top of Optimus and kept rocking my hips as he thrusted upwards to meet my hips. Our eyes locked on each other as we both panted and our bodies were covered by sweat.

"O-Optimus… I…ah!…love you…", I gasped.

Optimus smiled and grabbed my hips as he pounded harder into me, "I…love you…ngh!...too. You are…ugh…the only one I…ah…feel whole with…ngh!"

I smiled with a few tears in my eyelids and let myself fall down on him. Optimus hugged me around my waist and pulled me closer to him until there was no room between us. I could feel my arousal building and I knew he felt his own too. Both of our breathing got faster and we were very close.

After twenty minutes, I couldn't hold myself anymore. I could climax any time now. "O-Optimus… I'm about to…"

He understood my message and rolled over on top of me, "Me too… Cum with me."

I felt myself orgasm a little by hearing his voice, but the last hard thrust made me scream out load and came at the same time as Optimus.

"Optimus!"

"Stella!"

We screamed each other's names while I felt his warm Energon spill into my vagina for a few moments before it stopped. Optimus collapsed on me and wrapped his arms around me. I returned the gesture and hugged him around his neck, feeling his damp hair touching my hands. We were both breathing very hard and tried to catch our breaths while beads of sweat slowly dripped off our bodies.

Optimus pulled himself out of me and rolled off of me to lie beside me on the bed. I glanced up at him with a smile and saw him smiling too.

"Optimus… It was amazing", I confessed.

"I agree. Your species' way of interfacing is…quite powerful", Optimus said with a low voice. "And I will never regret of making love to you."

I snuggled closer to Optimus, "Me too. I'm so happy right now…" I felt Optimus's arm wrap around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his chest.

"I am happy too…", he whispered. "I'm glad I found you…"

I nodded and felt my eyes getting too heavy to keep them open. Optimus planted a kiss on my forehead before I fell asleep in his warm and protective arms.

We were finally one now. We were completed.

**So how did you like it? Was the lemon okay? This was the first time I ever wrote lemon, so please have mercy! I'll try to write better next time!**

**And the first one-shot of the side-stories is up now! The title is "Post-All Spark Chronicles."**


	4. The Stolen Shard

**Thank you for your reviews once again! Here we go with the next chapter, and there will be a special POV later.**

**And, please, leave some reviews for my "Post-All Spark Chronicles" stories.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 4: The Stolen Shard**

**_"Master!"_** Raising Heart called me through telepathy. **_"Master, wake up!"_**

I shifted in Optimus's arms and slightly rubbed my eyes when I realized I still wore my glasses. I opened my eyes slowly and glanced over to the magenta jewel on the nightstand. I also saw on my alarm clock that it was 2:00 am.

_"What is it, Raising Heart? It's still night time",_ I groaned.

**_"I'm sorry, my Master, but we have intruders in the base!"_**

"What?!" I exclaimed and jumped out of the bed, waking up Optimus from his recharge. I ran quickly to my wardrobe and pulled out some clothes to get dressed.

I heard Optimus murmur from the bed, "What's going on?"

"Raising Heart says there are intruders here!" I explained as I pulled undergarments on me before I slipped into a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt.

"Intruders?" Optimus said.

"Where are they heading, Raising Heart?" I asked as I tied up my hair into a messy ponytail.

** "To the basement where the last shard of the All Spark is being preserved."**

I turned around and saw Optimus's eyes widened when he realized who it could be. "Decepticons…", he growled.

I ran to the nightstand and picked up Raising Heart, "I'll go ahead and try to stop them! Can you alert the other Autobots, Optimus?"

"Of course!" Optimus nodded. "We cannot let the Decepticons get the shard!" The Holoform disappeared in an electric cloud of blue sparks along with his clothes that laid scattered on the floor.

I unlocked the door to my room and ran out to the corridor as I heard an alarm whining and the corridors shone in a red color. As soon as I got out of the base, my clothes shone in a bright pink color and replaced them with my Barrier Jacket as Raising Heart formed into her Device Mode in my right hand.

**"Flier Fin."**

A pair of pink wings appeared on my shoes and I flew up in the air, heading to the basement where NEST had the shard of the All Spark. I could see in the distance that the soldiers arrived already to the basement. I sensed one Decepticon in the basement while I sensed another one several meters away from us.

Just when I was about to turn to the distant Decepticon, it started to shoot at the military vehicles. I flew higher up until a magic circle appeared under me.

**"Shooting Mode."**

Raising Heart changed into her Shooting Mode and started to charge energy for Divine Buster when I sensed the basement Decepticon flee from the scene. I also felt the familiar power of the All Spark.

*_They managed to get the shard!_* I thought panicky.

I stopped Raising Heart to charge energy and was about to get the Decepticon with the shard when a shoot from the other Decepticon hit me on my left arm. I lost control and fell down to the ground, holding my injured arm. Thankfully, the Barrier Jacket minimized the strength of the shoot so I wasn't greatly injured, but got a burn instead. The strong scent of burned flesh reached my nose and I grunted in pain as I tried to heal my wound.

I heard shouting and screaming, but I couldn't hear the words clearly. My eyes got filled by tears in sadness. *_I couldn't…stop the Decepticons. I'm sorry, Optimus…_*

**XXXXX**

"The Decepticons chose a wrong time to steal the shard", Ratchet grunted as his Holoform treated my burned wound. "They had to wake us up in the middle of the night when everyone was sleeping!"

His Holoform was a man in his early 40's and was at the same height as Optimus's Holoform. He had short brown hair with some yellow highlights and pale olive skin. His eyes were just like his optics, neon blue, but they were hiding behind a pair of glasses. He was a bit thin and had some yellow beard on his chin. He wore a brown shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, a white lab coat and yellow tennis shoes. On the right side of the lab coat was a pocket and on the pocket was the Autobot symbol embroidered. His Alt form was right beside his bed, or berth in Transformers' terms.

Ratchet used some kind of transparent liquid on the burn that felt ice cold for a second before my skin got used to it. He anointed the liquid around my wound before he dried it off and bandaged my arm.

"That's why they chose the nighttime because they knew we were sleeping and all", I sighed. I've changed back to my normal clothes when the soldiers and I got back to the base and now I sat on a human bed in front of Ratchet. Raising Heart rested on the leather thread around my neck in her Standby Mode.

Ratchet tied up the bandage, "Well, at least no one was seriously injured. Let's hope Optimus won't freak out when he see your injured arm."

"He's my boyfriend, and caring boyfriends freak out when they see their princesses injured", I said sarcastically. Ratchet just frowned as answer and dismissed his Holoform to transform into his bipedal form.

The door to the med bay opened and I looked up to see Optimus in his bipedal form walk in. His optics landed immediately on me and my injured arm. He transformed into his Alt mode and activated his Holoform to run over to me and give me a hug.

"Primus, are you all right, Stella?" he asked me with a worried voice.

I looked down in shame and nodded, "Yes, it's just a burn, but…" I looked up at his eyes. "They got the shard." Optimus got a poker face when he received the news. "I'm sorry, Optimus! I tried to stop them, but I got blindsided by their attacks and-"

Optimus put gently a finger on my lips, stopping me to keep talking. "As long as I know you are unharmed, nothing else matters. But it is a serious situation, and we must stop the Decepticons before they use the shard to-"

"To revive Megatron", I finished. "It's obviously why they stole the shard." I muffled a yawn with my hand.

"It is still night, we all need our sleep", Optimus's Holoform disappeared and he transformed back to his bipedal form. He put down his hand so I could climb on him.

"Get out of my med bay now so I can get some stasis!" Ratchet told us and shoved Optimus out before he locked the door.

"Wow, someone is grumpy", I giggled.

Optimus chuckled, "Yes. Well, I will take you back to your ro-"

"Can I sleep with you in your quarters instead?" I quickly asked.

Optimus looked down at me in confusion first before he smiled warmly and nodded as answer. He lifted me up to his shoulder and walked to his quarters. I held on his helm not to fall off while he walked.

When we entered the quarters, Optimus locked the door and walked over to his berth. He grabbed my body gently and lifted me off his shoulder as he laid down on the berth and then put me down on his chest, just above his Spark chamber. The humming sound of his Spark felt comfortable and made me sleepy. I put a gentle kiss on his chest before I fell asleep.

**XXXXX**

Raising Heart woke me up early in the morning. I rubbed my eyes and noticed I fell asleep with my glasses again!

*_I guess I was too distracted and sleepy to take off my glasses_*, I blushed when I remembered the moment when Optimus and I made love last night. But then my mood changed when I remembered the Decepticons stole the shard.

I climbed down very carefully off Optimus's chest and went to the ladder that was attached to one of the berth's legs. I climbed down and went over to the giant door. Just when I was about to unlock it, I heard Optimus move on the berth and I turned around to see him online his optics and sit up. He turned his head toward me with a sleepy face. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

Optimus tilted his head, "What is so funny, Stella?"

"Nothing", I tried to not giggle. "It's just…you look so cute with your sleepy face." Optimus murmured slightly about something. "I need to go back to my office. Morning routines."

Optimus nodded, "Go ahead. But make sure to come to the Autobot hangar. We need to discuss what to do after the night's event." I nodded and walked out, heading to my office.

After the morning routines and a quick breakfast, I ran back to the Autobot hangar and saw everyone gathered there already. By everyone, I meant every Autobot, William, Robert, Graham and even Maggie. The Twins didn't even have a fight now, which was very rare. They were all discussing when I appeared next to them.

"Sorry I'm late", I approached. "What did I miss?"

Everyone turned their attention to me. William sighed, "We're trying to figure out how the Decepticons got the information about the shard's location."

"Have you found any leads, Maggie?" I asked the blonde woman.

She shook her head, "No. I went through every data file here on NEST, but I didn't find anything."

I remembered the feeling on the meeting with General Morshower and Director Galloway, "Actually, during yesterday's meeting…" Everyone turned towards me with big eyes and optics. "Both Raising Heart and I felt something like someone unrelated overheard everything what we said."

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Could you locate him?" Robert asked.

"Sadly, no. Raising Heart said this someone is out of reach from here", I explained.

"Out of reach, huh?" Ironhide grumped and put his fists on his hips.

"You mean they hacked us from somewhere we can least expect?" Graham asked.

"I think so…", I said.

Sideswipe murmured a little, "Does anyone have a clue about that?"

"I wish I knew, pal", Jazz shrugged.

I thought for a moment before I got a theory, "Wait! We use a satellite to transmit and communicate with Pentagon, right? What if they-"

"The Decepticons hacked the satellite?!" Chromia exclaimed.

"Is that even possible?" Robert asked.

"Wait a moment!" Barricade exclaimed. "I think I know who it was!" We all turned towards the former Decepticon. "Soundwave is the Decepticons' communications office! He must have eavesdropped on the meeting from that satellite."

"You know we waste time by discussing who did what!" Ratchet growled. "We must focus on how to stop the Decepticons before they revive Megatron with the shard!"

Optimus nodded, "You are right, old friend." He turned to Ironhide. "Contact Bumblebee; I need to meet with Sam."

The black mech nodded, "Where will I tell them to go?"

Just then I remembered something, *_Sam is in Philadelphia for college. And Bumblebee is like at the other side of the country._*

The Prime answered Ironhide's question, "I will send Bumblebee the location once he has Sam; but for now you need to tell him simply to collect the boy. Earth's leaders need to see that there is still a human who shares our trust."

I knew Optimus was stressed. Well, I was too, because of all these events recently. The Autobots and the military people went on separate ways until it was just me and Optimus left alone. I glanced up at him and saw a worried face on him.

I put my hand on his ankle very gently, "Optimus." He looked down at me. "Do you mind if I come along with you? I haven't see Sam since last year and I really want to meet him."

Optimus bent down onto one knee and stroked my back with his finger, "But of course. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to accompany me."

I enjoyed his touch and tried to hold back a moan when he removed his finger and stood up again. Ironhide walked back to us, "I've contacted Bumblebee. He'll have the boy tonight. If you give him the location, then he should arrive by early morning."

Optimus nodded in acknowledgement to the weapons specialist while I turned to William and Robert who returned back to us. "I would suggest you guys to prepare for a battle. Megatron might return to life anytime now", I told them.

"Got it!" William nodded and took off with Robert.

Optimus walked out of the hangar and I followed him outside. "Where are we going, Optimus?" I asked.

He turned around to look at me in the eyes, "A cemetery a fair while from here. If you use your teleportation skills, we might be able to reach it sooner."

"Of course", I nodded when I suddenly got a sharp headache. I fell down on my knees and clutched my head. I saw those strange Cybertronian symbols again flowing around my head and made me dizzy.

I heard the familiar sound of transforming and some footsteps running towards me. A pair of strong arms pulled me up from the ground and hugged me tightly. "Stella? Are you okay?!"

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Optimus's Holoform's face, but at the same time I saw some blurred Cybertronian symbols. I rubbed my eyes under my glasses and felt the headache slowly disappear with the symbols.

"Y-Yeah… I got a migraine, but it's over now", I lied.

Optimus still looked worried, but nodded as reply. His Holoform disappeared and he transformed back to his bipedal form. I grabbed Raising Heart and held the jewel in my palm.

**"Stand by. Ready."**

"Raising Heart, set up!"

The jewel transformed into her Device Mode and I received once again my Barrier Jacket and my hair was tied up in two ponytails with white ribbons. A large magic circle appeared under my and Optimus's feet as the magenta pearl glowed.

**"Ready to teleport."**

I held up the magical staff, "Dimensional Transfer!"

**"Stand by. Ready."**

Slowly, the magic circle glowed stronger and a few seconds later, Optimus and I got teleported to the cemetery Optimus had chosen to meet Sam and Bumblebee.

**XXXXX – Bumblebee's POV**

I drove as fast as I could to the college where Sam attended. When I finally reached Philadelphia at the evening, I turned on my Holoform which Stella installed when she visited Sam and his family last summer.

My Holoform was a young man in 20 years, had broad chest and shoulders and was at the same height as Sam. My skin was a bit tanned and I had baby blue eyes and short blonde hair. I wore a yellow shirt with a bumblebee on the chest, a black vest without sleeves, black jeans and grey tennis shoes. I had a chain attached on the jeans and had the Autobot symbol embroidered on the chest at the left side on my vest.

I braked in the parking lot and noticed the students heading somewhere else so I followed them in my Alt mode and saw the humans heading to a smaller building where loud music welled out on the street. I parked at the other side of the way and stepped out when everyone's eyes turned to me. Some femmes were drooling while the mechs just stared at me with jealousy. I always had this problem whenever I used my Holoform. I didn't want to attract attention on me, especially now.

I ran into the building and had to cover my audio receptors for a moment to get used to the music before I went deeper in the room. I smelled Sam and his pheromone level was high for some reason.

I found him in a room where the humans had the food and he had a blonde femme on his lap. *_Good thing Mikaela doesn't see this_*, I thought. *_But…_* Something was odd with this femme. She smelled...fishy and was very suspicious.

I ran over to Sam and threw away the femme off him. Sam stared at me like he didn't recognize me, "Who are you?"

I groaned lightly, "It's me, Sam! Bumblebee!"

"Bee?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Listen, we have a problem and we need to go now!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the building.

"W-Wait, what do you mean by 'problem'?" Sam stuttered.

I released him and ran over to my Alt mode and drove to the other side to pick him up. I moved to the back seats so he could drive my Alt mode.

"Optimus will explain everything! Just hurry!" I growled.

Sam muttered something under his breath before he stepped into the driver's seat and was about to take off when the same femme appeared and rubbed her hands along the door to my Alt mode. I slightly shivered. Her touch was like she knew I was a living being and she warned me for something.

"I love Camaros", she said seductively.

Sam sighed, "Oh, I-I can't do this right now, okay?"

The femme laughed as she opened my door and climbed in without permission, "Don't be a wimp."

"Hey, this is _my_ car!" I growled. "Get out, femme!"

The femme glanced over her shoulder at me, "Really? You've got a very _sexy_ Camaro, sweetie." Her eyes moved down on my chest. "It suits you, little bumblebee."

I swore I had to control myself not to transform and kick her aft. Her aura reminded me of a Decepticon. I drove away as Sam grabbed the steering wheel and pretended to drive my Alt mode. I drove past the other vehicles on the road. I had to figure out a way to get the femme out before we could reach Optimus.

"My first car was my dad's 92 Z28", the femme spoke proudly and gave Sam a seductive smile. "Fuel-injected. The roar of the engine, it just tickles me." She kept distracting Sam by caressing her thighs.

I saw Sam glancing at her legs before he coughed, "We shouldn't stare… I mean, share stories with each other at all. Especially with…Ben in the back." He jabbed a thumb in my direction.

"I would be pleased if you could climb out of my car", I told the femme.

She just smiled seductively on both of us, "Come on, Sam, Ben. Just one ride."

*_If that didn't work…_*, I thought before I turned on the radio and found a suitable song.

"_Your cheatin' heart_", the radio sang. But Sam began thumping the radio and I felt the pain in my Holoform.

"Don't. Don't!" Sam warned. Instead I turned to another song.

"_She's a super freak, super freak. She's super freaky._"

Finally the femme looked un-impressed, "Is your radio broken?"

Sam shook his head, "No, my concentration is."

"We're not cheating", the femme spoke and then added. "Not yet."

Now the anger spread through my wires and decided to take some action. I began shaking the chair forward and backwards. The femme glanced at me and Sam, "Is something wrong here?"

*_Yes. _You_, little filthy femme_*, I thought angrily. I took the moment and threw the chair forward and slammed the femme's face onto my dashboard. She yelled in pain and Sam cried in shock. I had to control myself not to laugh. I just sat at the backseat with my arms crossed and looked nonchalantly at the scene. I chose a new song, very fitting for the situation. "_Ow._"

"Are you okay?" Sam asked with shock.

The femme sorted out her hair and glared, "Ow." Her eyes looked very similar to the evil Decepticons when they were angry.

Sam began rambling nonsense to the femme, "I really don't know what to tell you. This car has a lot of problems. A lot-"

But I cut him off as I spurted out a yellow liquid of the dashboard and went right into the femme's face. You could say I was lubricating on her, like I did on Simmons two years ago. The femme tried to block the liquid with her hands while Sam yelled in fear. I skidded to a halt and Sam wiped his face. "Ah! It's in my mouth!" he cried.

*_You won't offline by it_*, I rolled my eyes, but laughed mentally when I saw the femme's face. She was covered by the liquid and glared both at me and Sam.

"Are you okay?" Sam still yelled. "I've got Wetnaps! I got Wetnaps for your face! Hold on!" Sam scrambled out of my Alt mode, but the femme finally had enough. She climbed out and stalked off.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Sam called to her, but she ignored him.

I smirked, *_The Autobots got another victory._*

Sam glared at me before he climbed back in, "What are you doing?"

I frowned, "I was just doing a favor. Besides, that femme is suspicious." I turned on my engine and drove away. "Avoid her from now on." Sam snorted and grabbed the steering wheel and turned his attention on the road.

**XXXXX**

Optimus and I waited for Sam and Bumblebee at the cemetery. I still had my Barrier Jacket on me while Raising Heart was in her Standby Mode. I walked around by the gravestones and prayed for each one. At the same time, I prayed for my parents at the heaven and hoped they saw me now. I hoped they were happy that I lived a great and exciting life with the Autobots.

Optimus was in his Alt mode and walked by my side with his Holoform. The sun was slowly rising up at the horizon and I felt an inch of cold in the air.

"It's soon fall", I mumbled under my breath.

"It is fascinating how Earth change during the seasons", Optimus said. "I like how the green leaves change into the fire colors."

I smiled at him, "Earth have its beauty too, like Cybertron before the war."

Optimus's smile dropped a little, "Indeed. I've seen many different planets during the journey among the stars, but no one had the beauty as Earth."

I gently grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek, "I'm really happy that you and the Autobots came to Earth and I met you all. I always believed there are other living beings out there in this enormous universe."

Optimus smiled and pecked a kiss on my lips. I giggled and put my hand behind his head and stroked his hair. He closed his eyes and purred like a cat. He could be so cute sometimes.

I felt Bumblebee's presence and turned my head towards the road, "They are soon here."

Optimus nodded and his Holoform disappeared. I heard the familiar sounds of gears and joints behind me as Optimus transformed to his bipedal form. I turned towards him and walked over to his body. I put my hand on his ankle and kissed it gently. I heard Optimus chuckle above me when I felt Bumblebee and Sam coming closer.

I turned my head to the road and saw Bumblebee brake and Sam stepping out. I could feel he was a bit irritated and grumpy by this sudden call.

Sam walked over to us, "You won't give me a day, huh? You won't give me one day in college?"

I groaned, "Is that how you speak when there is an emergency?" I crossed my arms and looked up at Optimus. "I take it back when I wondered if Sam has matured during the last year. Physically: yes. Mentally: no."

Sam just now noticed me, "S-Sis, is that you?"

I grinned at him, "Yep, that's me. Were you expecting someone else with Optimus?"

Sam chuckled nervously and scratched behind his head awkwardly, "N-No, I mean…" He took a deep breath. "You've changed. A lot."

"Why thank you. But this isn't the time for looking at our appearance", I said.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the All Spark was stolen", Optimus decided to speak now.

"Like what? Like Decepticons stole it?" Sam clasped his hands together in confusion.

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request, but I'm here for your help, because your leaders believed we brought vengeance upon your planet", Optimus took a small pause. "Perhaps they are right."

*_They are _not_ right!_* I thought angrily and grabbed my arms tighter. *_Don't they realize the Autobots are trying to protect the mankind from the Decepticons? Sometimes I don't understand the people._* I sighed through my nose and released my arms. *_I feel like I understand the Autobots better than the humans._*

Optimus glanced down at Sam, "That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share."

I already knew Sam's answer. He told me last summer when I visited his family during the summer vacation.

"This isn't my war."

"Not yet, but I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost…", Optimus sighed.

I put my hand on his ankle again as I felt his pain inside my heart. It was a hard time for him when his Autobot soldiers lost their planet because of the war.

Sam sighed too before he replied, "I know, and I want to help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador like Stella, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems."

*_You're not really _normal_, Sam_*, I rolled my eyes. *No one_ is normal. Not even me._*

"I am where I'm supposed to be", Sam continued. "I'm sorry. I-I really am."

I shook my head slightly and walked over to my little brother, "Samuel James Witwicky." I put my hand on his shoulder. "I completely understand that you don't want to be a part of the war, but no matter how many times you deny it, you'll always have a connection to it." Sam stared at me before he walked back towards Bumblebee.

Optimus shook his head, "Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."

"You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me", Sam reasoned.

"We do", Optimus spoke and muttered the last words under his breath. "More than you know."

I watched how Sam got into Bumblebee and the yellow Autobot drove away to bring the boy back to the college. I sighed and looked up at Optimus. He had a sad face. "We tried", I whispered.

Optimus didn't reply. Instead he kneeled down and picked me up to hold me close to his chest plates. I could hear and feel his Spark humming within him. I knew he was in pain, but he didn't want to show it because he thought it would only reveal that he was weak. He had to be strong for his soldiers. He had to put up a mask and pretend to be emotionless while he held a large amount of emotions within his Spark. I knew how it felt, because I was once like that too. I had to pretend I wasn't affected by the cold and cruel children at school, but inside I felt my emotions grow within me and I used to pour out all my feelings at home after school.

Optimus finally spoke after a few minutes silent, "Let's go home…"

I nodded and jumped out of his hands and landed easily on my feet. Raising Heart transformed into her Device Mode and I used the Dimensional Transfer spell to teleport us home. But I got a feeling within me that something would happen very soon.

**Ugh! I think I got a virus because my throat hurts and it's been a week now with coughing. Otherwise I'm fine.**

**Is it strange that I felt sorry for the hatchling when Starscream killed it? I thought it was cute.**

**I have some links on my Profile to some scenes and the anime from the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series, if you are curious. But if you don't understand the story, watch the anime. Start with Nanoha!**


	5. Megatron's Return and Optimus's Death

**I felt the motivation on the top, so here we go!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 5: Megatron's Return and Optimus's Death**

As soon as Optimus and I got back to NEST, I began with my usual duty to locate the Decepticons. I sat in front of a computer and typed on the keyboard with one hand as I typed on a digital keyboard beside me with a digital screen made by Raising Heart.

A few soldiers were in the Autobot hangar and didn't pay so much attention. The Autobots were scattered; they were either in their quarters, in the hangar or outside for fresh air or training.

I rubbed my eyes under my glasses and kept typing on the keyboards before Raising Heart spoke. **"Master! I've detected several Decepticon signals!"**

I turned in the rotating chair and stared at the digital screen. Several dots appeared on the map. The Decepticons were heading to two different places, New York and Philadelphia!

_"Autobots, gather immediately in the Autobot hangar!"_ I contacted all of them through telepathy.

Within two minutes, the Autobots were already in the hangar and Raising Heart made a bigger digital screen for them.

"Raising Heart detected several Decepticon signals, heading to both New York and Philadelphia!" I told them. "They must be after something and we must stop them!" I felt an inch of a headache and saw the Cybertronian symbols again in my mind.

"Then we better hurry", Arcee spoke.

"I think they managed to revive Megatron back to life", Barricade murmured.

"Prime, what's your order?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus looked determined for a moment before he turned to his soldiers, "Autobots, roll out!"

I ran out of the hangar with the Autobots and transformed into my Barrier Jacket and Raising Heart in her Device Mode. A giant magic circle appeared under my feet as I looked up at the alien robots.

"I'll use the Dimensional Transfer spell to teleport us! I'll send a team each to New York and Philadelphia!" I pointed with Raising Heart to the right side of the magic circle. "This side will teleport a team to New York-" I then pointed to the left side. "And that side will teleport the other team to Philadelphia!"

"But what about you?" Sideswipe asked.

"I'll go with the Philadelphia team!" I replied. "I must go and see if Sam is safe!"

"I contacted Bumblebee and he will be in Philadelphia shortly", Optimus told me.

"I guess you go with the Philadelphia team then", Ratchet put his hand on Optimus's shoulder. "Be careful."

"I will, old friend", Optimus smiled.

When the teams were finally organized, Raising Heart teleported us to the locations in United States.

**XXXXX**

I got teleported to an alley way nearby Sam's college while the Autobots went after the Deceptions.

**"Mode release",** Raising Heart turned back into the small magenta jewel with the leather thread attached on it and I received my normal clothes back. I ran out from the alley way and with a map in my mind, I found Sam's college in 10 minutes. At the parking place, I spotted a familiar girl in Sam's age with a suitcase and a metal box. A small grew on my lips.

"Mikaela!"

Mikaela turned around and saw me running towards her. She didn't recognize me at first, but soon she knew who I was.

"Stella!" she dropped the metal box and gave me a bear hug when I reached her. I hugged her back too for a moment when I felt the presence of a Decepticon from the metal box.

"Mikaela", I let go of her. "Do you have a-"

"Yeah, I caught it at home", Mikaela filled in quickly.

I heard some yelling and banging coming from the box and this Decepticon was desperate to get what he wanted.

Mikaela took in my appearance, "You look so more mature then the last time we met."

I smiled at her, "You became more beautiful too." Then I felt a stronger presence of a Decepticon from the college. I glanced up and tried to find it, but there were people here walking like nothing happened…yet.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Mikaela asked me as she bent down to pick up the metal box.

"Raising Heart detected several signals of Decepticons here in Philadelphia and New York", I explained to her while we headed to the college building. "We got here through teleport and I sense a Decepticon somewhere here at the college."

"Oh my god! You think it's after Sam?" Mikaela gasped in fear.

"Probably", I replied. "Let's go!"

I followed the energy waves from the Decepticon and it led us to the dorms. The corridors were filled by students coming back after a day's studying. I also felt Sam's presence as we walked deeper in the corridor and I stopped in front of a door with a young man at Sam's age leaning on his back to the door.

"Excuse me, is this Sam Witwicky's room?" I asked the boy.

The boy seemed to wake up from a daydream and glanced at me and Mikaela, "O-Oh, yeah! It is! I'm also his roommate, Leonardo Ponce Da Leon Spitz."

"What a long name", Mikaela murmured behind me.

"Well, _Leonardo_", I said seductively. "Could you please move out of the way and let us see him?"

"Depends on who you are", Leo glanced at Mikaela with perverted eyes.

"I'm Sam's sister, Stella, and this…", I gestured toward Mikaela. "Is his girlfriend. Now, move!"

"I-I don't think that's a good-", Leo spoke when I pushed him out of the way quite roughly. The proof I've got stronger by the military training for two years.

I flinched when I felt the Decepticon's presence coming from the room with Sam! I turned the door knob and noticed it was open and swung the door open brutally so it bounced on the wall. I took quickly a step inside with Mikaela behind me and we both stopped on our tracks. Sam laid on the bed with a girl with dark blonde hair and they were making out! I heard Mikaela gasp behind me in shock.

Sam quickly pulled away from the kiss and stared on us with widened eyes, "S-Sis? Mikaela?"

The girl above him smirked at us. I recognized that smirk from our enemies. "Is one of them your girlfriend?" she asked.

Just when Mikaela was about to say something, I quickly used my telekinesis power. "Stay away from Sam, Decepticon!" I shouted as my eyes glowed with pink color and the girl's body got enveloped in pink color too as I lifted her up and smashed her against the ceiling.

"Sam! Run!" I shouted at my little brother. Sam climbed quickly off the bed, but tripped accidently on the floor. Typically.

"Hey, Sam, about your little bed buddy Alice-", Leo decided to sneak a peek into the room and saw Alice floating in the air. "Holy shit…"

I smashed down the disguised Decepticon on the bed, "Mikaela! Give me the metal box!" Mikaela handed me the box and I threw it on the Decepticon, but she dodged it and the metal box flew out though the window. The Decepticon growled and gave us glares that could kill physically.

"Let's go!" I bent down and helped Sam get up while he screamed like a girl. The disguised Decepticon slowly transformed into her bipedal form as we ran out from the room and Sam shut the door. The four of us, including Leo, ran through the corridors and shoved people out of the way when we heard an explosion behind us and the students' cries.

We ran out of the dorms and made our way to the library. Leo stopped for a moment on the stairs as he pointed towards the dorms and screeched, "She's coming!"

"She's an alien robot! You gotta move!" Sam shouted at him.

"Is this for real?" Leo asked.

"Just run for now!" I shouted at him.

"Hurry!" Mikaela told us.

We ran into the library and pushed open the doors to run deeper and took cover under some tables. We tried to lower the sound of our breaths.

"Oh my god, oh my god! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!" Leo cried with a low voice, since we were in a library.

I gave him a stern look, "Be happy she didn't eat you up in your dream!"

Mikaela turned to Sam and confronted him. "I can tell that you really missed me a lot, Sam!" she hissed.

"Look, it's not my fault", he tried to defend himself.

"It's not your fault?" Mikaela didn't sound convinced at all.

"Listen! Listen, I'm a victim!" Sam whispered harshly.

"You were a victim? Of what?" Mikaela shot back.

I knew this was going to be a long argument, so I stayed out of it. Just then I felt the headache coming back with the Cybertronian symbols in my mind, but luckily they disappeared quickly.

_"Raising Heart, contact the Autobots and send a SOS to NEST",_ I told my Device through telepathy.

**_"Already done, Master. The Autobots are on their way."_**

I nodded slightly and felt Leo grab my hand. I saw his whole body shook in fear. "W-What's going on here? And how did Alice float in the air like that?" he asked.

I rubbed my forehead with my free hand before I replied, "It's a long story, but in short, there are alien robots here living on our planet and there are two groups-"

"Robots? Like the ones in my videos?" Leo mumbled under his breath. I raised an eyebrow in confusion before I used my telekinesis power to explore the boy's mind and found the videos he mentioned. There were video clips about each battle in this year of the Autobots and the Decepticons. I also saw myself a few times in the background with Raising Heart as I supported the Autobots.

I nodded as reply for Leo's question, "Yes. And I was born with telekinesis power so I used it to throw up the Decepticon to the ceiling. I'm also the ambassador for the good robots, the Autobots."

"Oh, shit, I knew it!" Leo exclaimed. "They're after me! They want my-"

I grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him roughly, "No, they're not after you! They are actually after Sam and, probably, me too."

"But what will we do? I mean, you're in danger! Me too, because I was dragged into this!" Leo hissed.

I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes. This boy had a panic attack and he almost didn't know what he was talking about. "Stay with me, Sam and Mikaela and you'll be safe temporarily."

"T-Temporarily?" Leo's voice shook.

"We've been through this before", I gave him a small smile. "We will survive it again."

When I heard Sam tell Mikaela he needed ten seconds, I turned back to the arguing couple. Sam started to look a bit green on his face. *_Uh-oh!_* I caught something by diesel a few moments ago when he argued with Mikaela. *_So Decepticons taste as diesel? And the Decepticon kissed him, then that means he's going to throw up!_*

Leo had to butt in, "She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe? She did it?" I heard a strange sound from Sam's stomach. "She went there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you. They're growing right now, probably."

"Shut the slag up, Leo!" I told him strictly. "Transformers don't lay eggs! And don't ask how I know it, I know an alien medical officer who told me about Sparklings, AKA children, and how they are born, for Pit's sake!"

"You talk like a Transformer yourself", Mikaela told me.

"A habit", I murmured with crossed arms. "Can't help it when you live with the Autobots for a long time."

"He need to vomit right now", Leo pointed towards Sam who had puffed cheeks. "Yak it! Yak it right now!" And just when the last word left his mouth, Sam threw up all over the library floor. I turned away and smelled the scent of diesel. *_How did his body even survive that?_* I grimaced.

Mikaela and Leo grimaced too and held their noses not to smell the diesel. "Feeling better now, Sam?" I asked him carefully when he finished throwing up. He nodded weakly and showed the thumb up.

"The aliens, they want me 'cuz of my site", Leo hissed.

I looked up when I felt the Decepticon's presence coming closer. "Prepare to escape. Here she comes", I alerted the others.

The doors to the library were shot open and the woods flew everywhere. The people in the room screamed and tried to take cover. The Decepticon shot at us while we climbed down to the ground level. Sam jumped onto the hanging lights. "Sam! Get down of there at once!" I shouted at him as I used the Round Shield spell to prevent the shoots to hit me, Mikaela and Leo as we ran down the stairs. The lights collapsed and Sam was about to hit the floor when I caught him with my telekinesis power and lowered him gently.

I saw the Decepticon jump down between some bookcases and came out of view. "Run for cover!" I shouted to the others. They dove under cover just in time when the Decepticon fired, sending bookcases falling and pages flying.

**"Protection." **Raising Heart glowed.

A pink shield appeared around me and protected me from getting hurt. The other people shielded their heads with their arms as they crashed on the floor. Another shot hit the bookcase nearby Sam and the others.

**"Divine Shooter."**

A few pink energy balls appeared in front of me and I aimed, "Shoot!" The energy balls flew through the broken bookcases and pages flying around in the air and hit the Decepticon on her chest. I heard her hiss in pain as I ran quickly over to my friends.

"Hurry! Now's the chance!" I helped each one of them climb out from the table and shot a hole on the wall to flee from the library. I made a mental note to return later and restore the damages when the storm would calm down.

We ran out to the front of the college when Mikaela told Sam to get the metal box with the small Decepticon. The other students screamed in panic and evacuated the college.

I ran straight to the nearest car and tapped the hood once to start the engine. We all got into the car, me and Sam in the front, Mikaela and Leo in the back with the metal box.

"She's coming! She's coming!" Sam pointed towards the Decepticon who was in her human form now.

"Let's roll!" I stepped on the backpedal and the car backed when the Decepticon transformed back to her true form and jumped onto the hood to cross the glass. She only managed to make a small hole on the glass, but large enough to stick in her long tongue.

Sam screamed terrified, "Tongue!"

"Keep your mouth shut and you'll be fine!" I screeched at him and stepped on the gas pedal. "You'll regret for messing with my brother, Decepticon!" I spun the car and accelerated swiftly forward. The Decepticon stayed on the car and tried to grab Sam.

"Get ready for a crash!" I warned the others before I drove the car straight into a streetlight. I felt the Decepticon slowly offline when I reversed and drove over the mangled body before speeding down the road, heading to the Autobots.

"Okay, so what else don't I know, all right?" Leo asked behind me. "Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details." Suddenly, I felt the presence of another Decepticon heading towards us.

"That thing you saw back there, that was the little baby-", Sam began when I suddenly screamed. A helicopter was approaching and flying dangerously low in the middle of the road. I spun the car to a halt. Just when the car stopped, the roof was pieced by a hook from the Decepticon. It began to lift us from the road. "Oh my god, oh my god!" Leon screamed. I looked out through the window and saw a car hurtling towards us. It clipped us and sent the car spinning. All of us screamed with pure fear as we were lifted higher and higher while spinning.

I heard Sam scream beside me and I noticed the door to Sam's side was open and Sam held himself on the door to not fall.

"Sam!" Mikaela screamed.

"Hold on, Sam!" I shouted and quickly used my telekinesis power again to pull him back in. He crawled over to me and grabbed my arm tightly as his whole body shook in fear. The spinning finally stopped, but we were being carried through the air.

"I don't wanna die! We're gonna die! Oh my god!" Leo cried.

I saw an old looking warehouse in the horizon and felt three more presences coming from it. Two of them gave me goose bumps when I recognized them.

"We're going to be dropped!" I alerted the others just as the helicopter Decepticon released us. The three young adults screamed terrified before the G-force pushed against our lungs, making it impossible for us to draw breath. We crashed through the roof and I used my power again to lower the car to the ground softly before it landed on the nose and then laid on the roof.

"Everyone okay?" I asked when I received back my voice.

"Y-Yeah…", everyone groaned, since we were hanging upside down.

A saw cut the car in half and the parts fell to the side. We climbed out from the car as we heard large footsteps heading towards us. I felt very dizzy and had to grab on the broken car to support myself when I heard Sam cry out. I looked up slowly and saw one of the robots I met in Mission City two years ago.

Starscream slammed his hands on the pavement, bent down at Sam and spurted liquid from his mouth to drench the poor boy. Mikaela grabbed my arm and let me support on her when I heard a deep rumble behind us. I turned slowly around and came face to face with…

"Megatron…", I whispered his name as I felt my heart beat increase.

His optics slid over all of us and landed on both me and Sam, "Come here, boy." Sam walked cautiously over with his hands raised in submission. "You too, femme." I let go of Mikaela and walked over to Sam with my hands slightly raised too as we walked closer to the revived Decepticon leader.

"S-Sam… Stella…", I heard Mikaela's weak voice behind me.

Sam and I walked down the metal stairs while we didn't take off our eyes of Megatron who growled like a wild animal. "You remember me, don't you?" Megatron asked.

"We did what you said, okay? Just don't hurt us", Sam pleaded.

"Shut up!" Megatron exclaimed and swatted us like irritating insects and sent us flying. Sam and I screamed as we flew through the air and landed hard on the concrete beside each other.

"SAM!" Mikaela's scream echoed in the warehouse.

Sam and I writhed in pain on the floor while I heard Megatron mutter to himself as he went over to us. He reached out both his hands and his clawed fingers pinned me and Sam to the floor. "It feels good to grab your flesh!" Megatron laughed with a snarl.

*_Optimus… please, hurry…_*, I cold sweated. *_I can't activate Raising Heart now when I'm pinned…_*

Sam tried to get out from Megatron's grip, but it was useless. I just laid there and didn't try to struggle, because I knew it was impossible even if I tried to use my telekinesis power.

"I'm going to kill you", Megatron snarled with pleasure. "Slowly, painfully. But first, we have some delicate work to do." I saw a microscope behind Megatron and knew it was a Decepticon. "Doctor, examine these alien specimen." The microscope transformed into a small spider-like robot and crawled on Sam's body to his head. It muttered several things in Cybertronian which I couldn't understand. I watched how the Doctor examined Sam's nose and snapped his claws.

Two smaller Decepticons flied over to us with a creature that looked like a combine of a worm and a squid and dropped it onto Sam. I felt my fear building inside me. What was it going to do with Sam?

"Ze eazy vay or ze tough vay?" the Doctor spoke in English and forcefully opened Sam's mouth to let the worm creature crawl into Sam's mouth. I turned quickly away. I couldn't watch it. I heard some strange sounds as Sam choked and a few seconds later, I heard him spit out the creature.

I turned my head and saw the worm creature on the Doctor as a projection of Sam's memories came up in view. They were about his childhood, the Autobots, myself, Mikaela and then my eyes widened when I saw several red Cybertronian symbols from his memories.

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon source", I heard Megatron murmur something from above.

"You're seeing those symbols too, Sam?" I asked my brother.

He turned his head quickly to me, "You see them too?"

"Yes, but I always get a headache when they appear in my mind", I explained.

The Doctor crawled over to me, "Ve must have ze brainz, to zee more! Zhop, zhop!"

"Brain? What does he mean about our brains?" Sam shouted.

"You two have something in your minds. Something I need", Megatron explained.

Sam started to stutter as I felt Optimus's and Bumblebee's presence coming closer. The Doctor crawled back to Sam and pulled out a mini-scalpel from his back and headed straight for Sam's forehead.

"Stay away from him!" I shouted as my eyes shone in pink color again and shoved away the small Decepticon from Sam. Megatron slightly flinched when he saw the Doctor flying away from us. He glared down at me as my eyes received back their normal colors.

"Oh yes, now I remember. You have an unusual power that humans usually don't have."

I slightly grinned, "If you're not used to surprises, then here you get a surprise."

Exactly one second later, Optimus busted in through the roof. Bumblebee crushed a hole on the wall and started firing at Starscream. Megatron's attention went to Optimus so Sam and I got the chance to escape.

I grabbed Sam's hand as we ran through the battlefield in the warehouse. Raising Heart transformed my clothes into my Barrier Jacket while we ran. I heard Leo shout to Mikaela as they ran too, but in another direction.

I looked over my shoulder to see Optimus fight against Starscream and shot at Megatron. Sam and I got out of the building just when Megatron busted through the wall and made a large hole. I grabbed Sam and jumped quickly away before Megatron saw us. Optimus jumped out of the warehouse as Megatron transformed into some kind of military tank and drove away.

"Stella! Sam!" Optimus transformed into his Peterbilt Alt mode so we could climb in.

**XXXXX**

Optimus speeded down the road and soon the landscape turned into a forest with a dirty path. I activated Raising Heart to her Device Mode as I felt Megatron's presence coming closer.

"Here he comes!" Sam alerted us.

"Grab my hand and don't let go!" I told him. Sam grabbed my hand in a hard grip before Optimus and Megatron transformed to their bipedal forms. Sam and I were thrown into the air, but Raising Heart activated the Flier Fin spell so I flied with Sam, holding his hand.

Megatron tackled Optimus to the ground as they rolled down the hill and snapped many trees into pieces. I landed softly on the ground with Sam and crouched him down behind a tree. "I need to go and help Optimus!" I told him.

I felt the helicopter Decepticon and Starscream's presences nearby us and I flied up in the air with many small energy balls.

"Shoot!"

The energy balls hit the Decepticons, but that wasn't enough strength.

**"Shooting Mode."**

Raising Heart changed and charged for a Divine Buster. "Divine… Buster!" I shot Starscream on his chest and he flew away like a piece of metal. The Decepticons were after Sam, so I protected him as he ran below me. I flied above him and used the Divine Buster spell to knock away the Decepticons. Optimus accompanied me and tackled away the Decepticons with his Energon swords.

Starscream fired all around us when Optimus threw him, so I put quickly up a shield around Sam when he jumped up in the air to hide behind a fallen tree.

"There's another source of Energon hidden on this planet! The boy and the femme can lead us to it!" Megatron screamed.

That caught my attention, *_So they've been searching for this unknown Energon source? That explains all the activities during this year._* I shot several beams of Divine Buster on Megatron's two Decepticon soldiers so Optimus could take care of Megatron. Suddenly, I heard Optimus groan in pain and saw him spit out some Energon. Megatron had kicked him on his face.

"Optimus!" Sam shouted.

"Keep hiding, Sam!" I told him, and before I knew it, Optimus flew over me and landed a few feet away from Sam. "Optimus, no!" I quickly flied over to him and noticed he had severe injuries on his armor. "Are you okay?" I shakily put my hand on his face plates.

Optimus looked at me with weak and determining optics, "Yes, I can still fight."

"Is the future of our race not worth two humans' life?" Megatron asked Optimus as he approached Sam.

"Optimus, get up!" Sam shouted terrified.

Optimus got up slowly on one knee and his determined expression spread across his face. I grabbed firmly on Raising Heart with determination in my heart.

"You'll never stop at one", Optimus said. "I'll take you all on!"

"Until all are one!" I shouted the phrase I learned from the Autobots.

Optimus went straight to attack and I shot several Divine Busters on the Decepticons while I used the Restrict Lock spell to restrain the Decepticons so we could kill them easier. After I hit Megatron and Starscream with Divine Buster, I quickly turned my attention to Optimus who climbed on the helicopter Decepticon and gripped the sides of his face before he torn it off messily. "Piece of tin", I heard Optimus murmur under his breath.

**"Master!"**

I looked quickly behind me and saw Starscream approach me with a sword. He slashed the sword towards me when Raising Heart's defense program quickly activated.

**"Protection!"**

The sword collided with the shield around me and the sound was like nails on a blackboard. I tried to keep the shield, but I felt my energy slowly consume and the barrier weakened. It snapped into a thousand of small pieces and Starscream's sword hit me greatly. I screamed in pain while I crashed down on the ground nearby Sam, who ran over to me and helped me up. I saw the destruction of my Barrier Jacket. The ribbon on the bolero was cut in half, the waist-attached cape was torn like a frayed cloth, the long socks had several holes and one of my ponytails was loose. My glasses were, surprisingly, all right, no crack on them. I also felt some blood running on my forehead and I wiped it with my left black fingerless glove. Raising Heart was half-filled with cracks, but she was still whole and glowed weakly.

"Stella? Sam? Where are you?" Optimus called.

I stuck up my head from the tree and saw Megatron advance Optimus quietly from behind. "Optimus, behind you!" I screamed. But the warning came too late.

Megatron grabbed Optimus's arm and stabbed a sword through Optimus's chest and his Spark chamber!

"No!" Optimus cried out.

Megatron lifted him higher and dug deeper into Optimus's Spark chamber as Optimus tried to release the weapon from his chest.

"You are so weak", Megatron smirked evilly. "How could I have lost to you before?" A loud explosion erupted from Optimus's chest as his Spark chamber exploded.

"NOOO!" I screamed in pain. "OPTIMUS!"

Megatron let him down and released his sword from him. Optimus's limp body fell down to the ground with a loud thud. Sam and I peeked up from the tree we hid behind and stared at Optimus's dying body. My heart was slowly crushing by the sight. The time felt like it stopped moving. I also heard a sound from him, like a machine powering down.

Optimus slowly turned his helm towards us and spoke with a weak voice, "Stella… I will always love you… Sam, run and keep her safe…" His voice slowly faded and the light in his optics dimmed out.

I stood there paralyzed until I felt Sam grab my arm and dragged me away from Optimus's body and headed towards the road. Meanwhile, Raising Heart turned back to her Standby Mode and was around my neck. The jewel was filled with cracks and glowed faintly.

When we reached the road, some of the Autobots finally appeared and prepared their weapons. "Autobots, attack!" Jazz ordered. They fired towards the Decepticons as Sam and I ran over to Bumblebee who was in his Alt mode and inside him sat Mikaela and Leo.

"Bumblebee, get them out of here!" Ratchet shouted.

Bumblebee had his door open for me and Sam to climb into the front seats before he drove away with the Twins. I stuck out my head through the window on the passenger's side and saw Jazz, Ironhide, Sideswipe and Ratchet taking care of the Decepticons until the evil alien robots decided to retreat.

I stuck back my head inside and finally felt my tears running down on my cheeks. I took off my glasses and put my hands on my face as I sobbed and my shoulders shook violently.

"Optimus… Optimus!" I cried desperately. I never felt so torn and weak before, not even when my relatives abandoned me on my parents' funeral.

I felt Sam put his hand on my shoulder and I fell down in his arms, crying hard. My love of life was gone. Optimus Prime was dead.

**I cried when Optimus spoke his last words in the movie. I still cry every time I watch the scene.**


	6. Long Time No See, Ex-Agent!

**I'm writing right now the Christmas story of my side-stories and that will include how Optimus and Stella became a couple. Don't miss that! ^^**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 6: Long Time No See, Ex-Agent!**

I didn't know how much time passed until I finally stopped crying and rubbed the tears off my face when I saw Bumblebee and the Twins had parked inside an old abandoned warehouse area in a city. I was too tired to wonder where we were; at least we were safe for now.

We stepped out and didn't speak. We couldn't speak after what happened. It felt like my lips were glued. I glanced down on the glowing jewel on my neck.

_"Raising Heart, use your firewalls to prevent the Decepticons to track us. That's the same for the other Autobots and the NEST soldiers too",_ I commanded through telepathy. _"We need to stay low for now."_

**_"All…right…",_** Raising Heart replied weakly.

I was still in my Barrier Jacket and didn't even bother to change back. I looked up at the sky and felt several Decepticon's presence heading towards Earth. Megatron's army started to increase.

The Autobots transformed and freaked out Leo for a moment. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed.

"Chill out, they won't hurt you", Mikaela groaned.

I just leaved the young adults and headed inside of a building in the warehouse. I found a seat and sat down on it with my elbows on my knees and I rested my chin on my palms. Suddenly, Raising Heart projected a digital screen in front of me and showed the face of a Decepticon I didn't recognize. But he looked more evil than Megatron.

"What's going on?" I asked my Device.

**"The Decepticons…broadcast…this all over…the world…",** was the weak reply from the half-broken jewel. The chilly voice of the Decepticon gave me shivers on my spine while the screen showed some pictures of the destruction the Decepticons already did.

_"Humans, may your attention be brought that your leaders have hidden the truth from you. You are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you, hidden. But no more. As you have seen, we can destroy your cities in a moment. Unless you turn over this boy and this woman to us. If you resist us, we will destroy your world as you noticed." _Pictures and photos of me and Sam appeared on the screen before I made an easy move with my hand and the digital screen disappeared. I didn't want to hear more now. I didn't have enough strength to gain more weight on my shoulders.

I felt Sam's presence approach me from behind and he locked his arms around my collarbone. I leant back on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Sam…", my voice shook.

"Shh… Don't worry, Stella… Just don't worry…", Sam comforted me. He knew I needed it and I was very grateful to him.

Suddenly, we heard Leo running down the stairs with panic in his voice, "They have a picture of me, man! We're dead, bro! FBI, CIA! We are wanted fugitives now!"

I groaned and stood up before I walked past Leo and went out to a small path, leading to a yard in the abandoned warehouse area. I heard Sam's footsteps and Leo's panic voice behind me.

"Look, I need you to focus on me for one minute! This thing is blowin' up to a whole 'nother level!" Leo babbled.

I turned around and went over to Leo and grabbed his iPhone. "Listen now, Leo! They can track us with cell phones!" I threw the phone on the ground and used a small energy ball to destroy it. Thousands of small pieces of the iPhone scattered everywhere on the path.

"T-They can track us? Like satellite track us?!" Leo kept babbling. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not even with you, guys! Technically, I'm like a hostage, this is kidnapping, enough is enou-"

"Yo, Leo!"

Leo froze for a second before he walked after me and Sam again. "This things are gonna give me a heart attack, I swear", he groaned as we walked past the Twins.

"That's 'cuz you da wuss", Mudflap said.

"Hey, Mudflap, wat'r we gonna do with this shrimp-taco?" Skids asked his twin.

"Pop the cap in 'is ass and throw 'im in da trunk, and nobody ain't ga gone know nothin', na' mean."

"Not in mah trunk." I lightly giggled at their remarks.

"Whoa, whoa, cars, I'm hearing you, okay! I'm right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, okay? I've had a hell of a day!" Leo said with a red face. The response was Mudflap sticking out his tongue, or "glossa" in Transformers' terms.

"Why don't you go get a haircut with your bitch-ass?" Skids said.

"Go whine ta yah boyfriend!" Mudflap spoke. Leo just ignored them and turned to me and Sam.

"Listen, guys, I'm gonna go to the authorities and tell them the truth, like I had nothing to do with this", he said.

I felt my patience reaching to its end, "Just SHUT UP!" Sam and Leo's eyes widened when they saw my hurt expression. I felt the tears collecting in my eyelids again and I turned my back to them and grabbed my upper arms.

I heard Sam's voice scolding Leo, "You wanted this, right? You got the real deal, that's what this is, wake up; you're in the middle of it! You wanna run, go ahead! No one's stopping you!" Leo didn't say anything to argue. "Stop complaining!"

I walked to the yard and saw Mikaela walking out of a small building. "I found a bathroom inside there. There's water and soap too if you want to refresh yourself", she informed me.

"Thank you, Mikaela…", I put a sad smile before I entered the building. I found the bathroom and a still-working toilet, so I decided to take the chance to do the everyday needs.

I took off my glasses and washed my dirty hands. I finally changed back to my normal clothes, but I needed new clothes to disguise myself. I washed my face and let it air dry, since there wasn't any towel in the bathroom. I grabbed the washbowl in a firm grip as the scene of Optimus's death replayed in my mind. I winced by the memory and let a tear slip from my eye.

"Optimus… I'll always love you… I know your soul is somewhere among the stars, with my parents", I mumbled under my breath. "Please, watch over us and lend us a bit of your strength…"

I let go of the washbowl and concentrated to treat the wound on my forehead, but the mirror on the wall was crushed so I couldn't see where the wound was. I sighed and decided to change my clothes instead.

"Raising Heart", I told the Device.

**"Pull out..."**

A small pile of fresh clothes appeared in front of me and I grabbed it and changed into them. The clothes included a black tank top with short puffy sleeves, white collar and a red ribbon, a red mini-skirt with white stripes and black tight shorts under the skirt, a pair of red boots and white socks that stuck out of the boots. **(AN: Find the link on my Profile.)**

I walked out to the yard and saw Mikaela and Bumblebee sitting nearby a small bonfire they had made. I couldn't see Sam, Leo or the Twins anywhere so I walked over to the duo. Mikaela sat on a worn-out couch and watched me walking over to her.

"Where did you get these clothes?" she asked curiously.

I sat down on the couch beside her, "I always have some spare clothes stored in Raising Heart for just in case."

Mikaela noticed my wound, "We better treat that nasty wound."

"Wait a moment!" Bumblebee spoke and opened a small subspace on his leg and picked up a first aid box. "Each Autobot have a first aid box, if a human gets injured. Ordered by Ratchet."

Mikaela picked up some cotton wool and poured some disinfectant before she carefully treated the wound on my forehead. I slightly winced by the contact of the disinfectant and got quickly used to it. Mikaela picked up a middle-big Band-Aid and put it on my wound.

"Thank you, Mikaela", I lifted my fingers to feel the Band-Aid on my forehead.

"You're welcome", she replied and gave back the first aid box to Bumblebee.

We sat there in silence for a while before Mikaela spoke up, "Stella…" I glanced slowly at her. "Were you and Optimus…" I only nodded as answer before she could say the whole question.

"Yes… Optimus and I were together, as a couple…", I explained.

"For how long?"

"Almost two years. Our anniversary is on Christmas Eve."

Mikaela put her arm around my shoulders and sighed, "I'm sorry, Stella…"

I smiled weakly and hugged her back, "It's my fault… I should have stopped the Decepticon who stole the last shard of the All Spark and this would have never happen." I buried my face on Mikaela's shoulder and sighed deeply. I didn't want to cry anymore. I didn't have enough energy for that.

**XXXXX**

The day became evening in a couple of hours. Mikaela and I still sat on the couch with Bumblebee sitting on his knees beside us when we heard a sound of screaming rusting steel and saw Sam approach us. Mikaela rose up from the couch with a sad face and embraced Sam tightly. "There's nothing that you could have done", she whispered.

The couple pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other. "You okay?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah…", Mikaela replied.

I stood up from the couch and noticed Mikaela wanted to kiss Sam, but he pulled away and walked over to Bumblebee. "Bee, if you hate me, I understand", Sam leant against an old car. "I messed up. I'm sorry."

I hugged Sam from behind, locking my arms around his waist, "Sam, you didn't mess up anything. It's my fault. I should have been more cautious and not let my guard down when Starscream attacked me from behind. And yet…I couldn't protect the mech I love."

Sam turned around in my arms and looked at me in the eyes, "You and Optimus were an item?" I nodded. "I was shocked when I heard Optimus's last words that he loved you. Why didn't you tell me you were dating him?"

I released my hold on the boy and sighed, "I didn't want you to freak out that I date a giant alien robot. Your parents, especially Judy, would've freaked out too."

Bumblebee decided to interrupt our small conversation. "You two are the humans I care about most in my life", he spoke. "If there's anything you need, I'm never far away."

Sam tried to hold back his tears as he walked back to Mikaela and sat down in front of her. "He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he's dead."

"Sam, there are some things you can't change in life", Bumblebee explained.

"I know Optimus wouldn't want to see us mourn over him now", I said. "He wants us to keep being strong."

"Don't make his death be in vain", Bumblebee nodded.

Sam had a poker face, "I'm gonna make it right. I'm gonna turn myself in."

"What?!" I exclaimed with pure shock. "Samuel James Witwicky! What in the universe are you talking about?"

"The government is after me. If I just turn myself in, then you'll all be safe", Sam explained.

"We've got to stick together!" Bumblebee panicked and transformed to his Alt mode.

I shook my head, "What happened to the boy who sacrificed himself to protect the Cube in Mission City two years ago? Where is the fire that burned so intensively within you? Don't tell me you want to chicken out of this, because that's the wrong decision!"

"I agree with Stella", Mikaela sighed.

Sam shook his head lightly and patted Bumblebee's hood. "It'll save millions of people from dying", he muttered.

Bumblebee roared his engine and nudged Sam, "So you mean everything we worked for will be wiped out? For nothing?!"

"We can't let this end now", I said. "There is something the Decepticons are after. Megatron mentioned another Energon source is here on Earth. And he said something about you and me can lead him to it." I felt another headache coming and the Cybertronian symbols appeared again in my mind.

Sam was deep in thought before he turned to the Twins who appeared in the yard. "You two", he said.

"Huh?" their attention turned to him.

"You know the glyphs?" Sam asked, motioning to his head. "These? The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?" Sam rolled up his sleeve and showed a symbol on his arm.

"Sam, I mentioned before, but I see the Cybertronian symbols in my mind too!" I exclaimed.

"What? Really? Oh, yeah, you mentioned it when we encountered Megatron", Sam murmured.

"Oh, dat old school, yo", Skids said.

"Dat some serious stuff right there", Mudflap commented.

"They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map", Sam continued.

"Like a map to the Energon source Megatron mentioned", I included.

"Can you read this?" Sam asked.

"Uh…read?" Skids spoke unsurely and looked over to his twin brother.

"No. We don't really do much reading. Not so much", Mudflap said awkwardly.

"Correction; not at all", I frowned. "I've been observing you two for a long time and I didn't see you read anything during these two years!" The Twins groaned in embarrassment.

"You, Bumblebee?" Sam turned to the yellow Autobot who transformed back and stared at the symbol on Sam's arm.

"Sadly, no", he shook his helm.

"Then we need to find someone who can", Sam said. All of a sudden, Leo decided to show himself in front of us.

"Look who came sashayin' back", Skids commented.

"Hair grown like a Chia Pet, eh? Look at 'im", Mudflap said.

Leo sighed, "Look, I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, all right."

"Dat 'cuz you're a pussy", the twins fist-bumped in triumph.

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through", Leo continued. "And I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?" we all asked.

"Robo-Warrior."

I yawned lightly, "Let's get some sleep tonight and search for him tomorrow."

"Agreed", Sam rubbed his tired eyes. The three Autobots transformed back to their Alt modes and we found some beds in the warehouse to sleep on for the night.

**XXXXX**

I woke up pretty early in the morning and noticed Raising Heart was healed now.

"How is your condition, Raising Heart?" I asked her.

**"Condition all green",** she replied.

I smiled lightly, "Let's put out some clothes for Sam, Mikaela and Leo, and some breakfast."

**"All right. Pull out."**

Three small piles of clothes appeared on my bed and a cooler bag with a thermos. I found some paper and a pencil and wrote my friends' names on them and put the notes on the piles before I walked out into the fresh morning air. The Autobots were still in their Alt modes, sleeping. I sat down on the couch and opened the cooler bag. I pulled out a wrapped sandwich and stripped off the cling film of it. I took off the top of the thermos and poured out some hot tea into a paper cup.

The kids woke up few minutes later and were changed into the clothes Raising Heart had put out for them. Mikaela had now bright clothing instead for her old dark ones, Sam wore a black leather jacket with a hood and had a yellow cap on his head and Leo had a green sport jacket.

"I see you found the clothes", I smiled at them.

"Yeah… Oh, breakfast!" Leo exclaimed happily when he saw the food. He quickly sat down and snatched a wrapped sandwich from the cooler bag.

"Want some?" I asked Sam and Mikaela.

"Yeah…", Mikaela muffled a yawn before she sat down beside me and took a paper cup and poured some hot tea. Sam reached for a sandwich and stripped off the cling film. The Autobots activated their Holoforms and ate breakfast with us.

"I thought you couldn't eat?" Sam said with confusion.

"Oh, thanks to the Hatchet and Magical Girl, we can digest food and use it as energy", Skids explained.

"Hatchet? You mean Ratchet?" Mikaela asked.

"Yeah, we tease 'im all the time by callin' 'im that", Mudflap said. "It's actuall' a Deceptiscum's name."

After the easy breakfast, we climbed into Bumblebee and took off to New York. Leo explained for us who this Robo-Warrior was. "This guy, Robo-Warrior, everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time, we revenge-hacked his site and maybe I saw some of your…uh, alien drawing or whatever." After a while, we finally arrived to a Deli. I made sure to wear a straw hat and tucked in my hair in it so no one would recognize me and I also wore my Polaroid sunglasses on my glasses.

"This is it. Yep", Leo nodded.

"Deli, good front", Sam commented.

Leo turned to us, "All right, wait here. I'll give you the go/no go. All right?" We nodded and saw him going in to the Deli.

I felt a familiar presence from the small meat store, "Guys, I think we might find an old friend inside there."

Sam and Mikaela turned towards me with confused expressions. "Really? Who?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure yet…", I shrugged. "Let's go and check." I walked into the shop with Sam and Mikaela behind me and Leo shouted out loudly. "It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!" he pointed to a white-clothed man behind the desk.

The costumers in the store looked at us with confusion and then the white-clothed man looked up from his work, and guess who it was.

"You've gotta be kidding me", Sam commented behind me.

"What a surprise, Seymour Simmons", I grinned lightly while I took off the sunglasses.

"Alright, meat store's closed! Everybody out! Out! That means you too, lady, out!" Simmons ordered the people go out.

Leo stared at me and Sam with shock, "Wait a minute, you know this guy?"

"You could say we are old friends", I said sarcastically and nudged Sam with my elbow.

"Yeah", Sam agreed more or less.

Simmons turned to us with a straight-strict face after the last costumer left the shop, "Old friends? You two are the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh disbanded! No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cuz of you, your criminal girlfriend and your 'magical' sister!" He turned to me and Mikaela and eyed us with perverted eyes again. "Look at you two, all mature now."

"Yeah, I matured a lot _mentally_ during these two years", I said. "And don't think of anything perverted, I already have a boyfriend."

"A dead alien robot boyfriend…", Leo murmured behind us quietly. The sadness came back and I looked down at the floor and tried to hold back my tears.

"Moron! Where's the white fish?!" an old lady's voice echoed.

"Hey! Don't touch me with the pig!" a black man shouted to his colleague.

*_A bunch of weird people we have here_*, I rolled my eyes.

Simmons sighed and turned to the man, "Yakov!"

"What?!"

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around. You want those new teeth you saw on Sky-mall?"

"That's my dream!"

"Help 'er out!"

"You live with your mama?" Mikaela mocked Simmons.

"No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference", Simmons retorted and pointed backward at a small TV attached to the wall above us. "They got your face all over the news, alien siblings."

"Yeah, we know", Sam sighed.

"And NBE One's still kickin', huh? How'd that happen? Don't answer, I dunno whatcha hidin', but I don't want anything to do with it, so goodbye, you never saw me. I got bagels to smear. Vanish."

*_I swear, this guy must have some kind of autism diagnosis_*, I thought.

Simmons turned around with a sigh and took off his chef's hat while Sam stepped forward. "Can you give me five seconds?" Sam followed the ex-agent.

"Simmons, we need your help!" I exclaimed.

"Really? You need _my_ help?" he turned around and glared at us.

"Look, I am slowly losing my mind, okay? I had a little crab-bot, plunged a deep crevice into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And, on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?" Sam spoke very quickly.

Simmons stared at him with big eyes, "You said it projected images off your brain?"

"Right", I nodded. "And I see the alien symbols too."

"Meat locker, now!" Simmons shouted.

He led us to the back of the shop into a room filled with hanging pig corpses. The strong smell of raw meat hit my nose and I had to hold myself to not turn around and go out to the fresh air.

"Eww… dead pigs!" Leo commented.

"Yuck!" Mikaela agreed.

"What you're about to see is top secret", Simmons kneeled down to the ground next to a metal hatch. "Do not tell my mother." He opened the hatch and revealed a secret underground room. There was a long ladder so we could climb down to the room.

"Swine flu. Not good", Leo muttered.

Simmons climbed down on the ladder, "Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there'll be a story behind it. Sad little story."

We followed him down and I was grateful that I wore shorts under my skirt. As soon as I was down, I took in the surrounding. Tones of papers littered the room, maps were attached to the wall with specific locations pinned, a small TV was on and showed the news, a table with files and papers scattered on it and cabinets filled with thousands of files.

My attention went to Simmons again who flipped a file open and revealed a newspaper style paper with a large photograph of the Cybertronian symbols. "Okay, Cube-brains. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?"

Sam grabbed quickly the files and stared at the symbols. "Where'd you get these?" he asked.

"Before I got fired…", Simmons used a filing cabinet as ladder to get something from the meter-height pile of papers. "I poached the S-7's crown jewel. 75 years of alien research all points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers have been here a long, long time. How do I know? Archeologists found these ancient markings, all over the world." He grabbed a cardboard box and threw it to Leo who caught it. The ex-agent climbed down and led us to the main table and took out several pictures of the box. "China, Egypt, Greece." The photos were in black and white, pictures of old ruins, all with the same Cybertronian symbols engraved into them. Simmons turned on a projector. "Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your heads?" he asked.

"Yep", I replied. Sam just nodded in agreement.

"Same ones over here, right?" Simmons pointed on the photographs. "So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same thing?" He paused and gained a smirk on his face. "Aliens. And I think some of them stayed." He opened another file and put out new photographs. "Check this out. Project Black Knife. Robots in disguise, hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I was obsessed." He slammed his fist down furiously. "Me. Can you imagine that?"

I groaned lightly, "Megatron said there was another Energon source here."

Simmons gained a serious look, "On Earth? Another source?"

"Okay? And that these symbols, maps in our heads, would lead him there", Sam explained with a low, serious voice.

"You talk to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons asked.

"No, no, no, the source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them", Sam continued.

"So it comes before them?"

"Correct."

"Well, then we're porked, unless we talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them."

I turned to Mikaela, "What about your Decepticon, Mikaela?"

"I had that idea too", Mikaela smirked.

"What are you two talking about?" Leo asked us.

"Wait and see", Mikaela said.

**To tell the truth, I got tears in my eyes when I saw Optimus's dead body on the scene at New Jersey's NEST base. And that Director Galloway… I totally HATE him! Who agrees with me?**


	7. The Seeker, Jetfire

**The Christmas story is up! It's the newest chapter of my "Post-All Spark Chronicles".**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 7: The Seeker, Jetfire**

Sam and Mikaela climbed out from the room and leaved me and Leo with Simmons.

"So, how've you been after Sector Seven?" I tried to start a conversation. Simmons just stared at the photographs and frowned as a reply.

I put my hands on my hips, "You know, you can get in serious trouble for having all these classified files."

That caught his attention, "What do you mean?"

"I work for NEST. I'm not just an ambassador for the Autobots; I'm also a 'special' agent who makes sure that no civilian knows the secret of the Transformers", I explained.

"If you work for NEST, shouldn't you be handing them in?" Simmons referred to the young adults.

"NEST works together with the Autobots. And I'm not going to hand my friends in when they're trying to save our world", I explained.

Leo let out a relieved sigh, "Glad to hear that."

"And, I'm also a wanted too", I shrugged.

A loud clang echoed in the room when Mikaela dropped the metal box from the hole at the ceiling. She and Sam climbed down the ladder as the small Decepticon protested in the box. "Let me out!" he repeated over and over again.

Mikaela put the box onto the table and prepared to open it. "This is going to be a little bit sad", Mikaela sighed.

"Open it", Sam ordered. Mikaela complied and lifted open the lid. Immediately, the Decepticon leapt out, shouting and screaming. "I will have so many Decepticons on your butt!" the little robot threatened. Mikaela had a chain attached on the Decepticon's neck and held him back. Sam flinched in surprise and Leo screamed like a girl while I just stood there with my arms crossed.

"Hey!" Mikaela pulled out a blow torch. "Behave!" I noticed the Decepticon's left optic was already torched.

The Decepticon calmed down and Sam breathed out. "What is it, a Decepticon?" he asked.

"Yep", I nodded. The Decepticon struggled with the chain.

"And you're training him?" Sam asked.

"Trying to", Mikaela sighed.

Simmons stared at it in awe, "I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens, and you're carrying one in your purse like a little Chihuahua." I muffled a giggle by Simmons's comment. The Decepticon tried to bite through the chain when he heard that and turned to the ex-agent with a sneer. "You want a throw down, you pubic 'fro-head?"

Mikaela bent down and smiled at the robot sweetly, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye. You know, but, if you're a good boy then I'm not gonna torch your other eye. Okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Just, tell me what these symbols are, please?"

The robot looked on all of us before it bent down on one knee and gazed the photographs. "All right", he murmured. "I know that. That's the language of the Primes." He pointed at the first set of photographs. "I don't read it, but these guys…" He turned to the photos of the old Transformers. "Where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

Sam grabbed two photos and held them up for the Decepticon. "Is it they?" he asked.

The Decepticon nodded. "Yeah. Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. Oh, they're been here for thousands of years, lookin' for something. I don't know what, nobody tells me nuttin', but they'll translate those symbols for you." He got a crafty face. "And I know where to find them."

"Show us", Simmons ordered.

The Decepticon stretched up and turned to a large map of North America and fired green lasers from himself. They marked out specific locations.

**"The closest one is in Washington",** Raising Heart spoke.

The Decepticon deactivated the lasers and stared towards me, "Hey, aren't you the human femme I've been hearing so much about from my Decepticon friends?"

"Depends on how they described the human", I said with a stern face.

"A human femme with a strange jewel that transforms into a staff and helps the Autobots fighting against the Decepticons", the little robot explained.

"That's me", I slightly smiled. "And this is my Device, Raising Heart." The jewel glowed slightly in the weak light in the room.

"Oh, you're pretty attractive, femme", the Decepticon smirked.

"All right!" Simmons exclaimed after he put away the files. "Just let me change my clothes and then move out!"

**XXXXX**

We reached the place within a few hours where the Seeker was hiding.

"Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Land of dreams in there", Simmons mumbled. "All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut." He suddenly ripped off his trousers from his legs and I turned quickly away because he wore a small underwear.

"What is that?" Sam groaned.

"What? I wear them when I'm about to fuck", I heard Simmons's useless excuse. "So does Giambi, Cheetah, it's a baseball thing."

"At least Optimus wears boxer shorts", I murmured under my breath.

Mikaela caught that, "You mean you two-"

"Did the deed? Yes", I nodded. Mikaela almost fainted, but I caught her. "You don't have to be a drama queen", I murmured.

Mikaela straightened up with a smirk, "I know."

"Okay, watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder", Simmons said after he changed into new pants. "You get caught, demand an attorney and don't _ever_ say my name." He opened a silver suitcase and picked up a plastic vial and chucked it to Sam. "Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue. It's the high concentrated polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time."

"Any negative effects we need to be aware of?" I asked him when Sam passed the plastic vial to me.

"Nope, it's pure clean", Simmons replied. "Okay. Now, let's get this show on the road." He took a taser from the suitcase and pressed a button on it, making a scary sound for Leo.

"Whoa, no, no! Listen, I'm not some alien bounty hunter, okay? I can't do this!" he exclaimed in fear. "Guards have guns! I don't wanna die!"

*_Baby boy…_*, I rolled my eyes.

Simmons butted Leo back with his chest and pinned him up against Skids, "Kid, kid, kid! You compromise this mission, you are dead to me. Now look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter."

We entered the museum and pretended to watch the aircrafts with interest, but actually this was just the beginning of our plan. Soon, I heard a commotion and saw Leo exit the restroom with his trousers and boxer shorts down around his ankles! "Yo, baba. Bad news, bro!"

I slightly face palmed before I hid in an aircraft with the metal box which the little robot was hiding in, and Simmons's suitcase. No one paid attention to us, so Sam and Mikaela hid inside another unlocked aircraft too while Simmons went on another way.

I waited inside the aircraft until the commotion was over. **"The coast is clear now, Master",** Raising Heart glowed.

I nodded and climbed out from the aircraft with the metal box and the suitcase. Sam and Mikaela climbed out too and ran over to me in the middle of the giant area with aircrafts. Simmons made his way to us while dragging a stiff Leo by the arm.

"I knew this would happen", I lightly giggled.

"He's an amateur", Simmons murmured. "A rank-amateur." He dumped Leo on the smooth floor and went over to us. "We just downed five guards. Five guards! Get your stuff and get out of here."

"Gimme a second here. I got to get the tracker, all right", Sam muttered and pulled out a vial. I received strong energy waves from it and recognized the energy.

"Sam, is that…?" I began.

"Yep, a sliver of the All Spark", Sam nodded. "Found it in my old sweater. The one I wore in Mission City."

Mikaela let the Decepticon out of the box and pointed a stern finger at him. "Be good."

"I'm claustrophobic", he gasped before he transformed into a blue toy truck.

Simmons grabbed a device that seemed to track down Energon signatures. I snatched off Raising Heart of the leather thread and let her float in the air.

"Let's split up into groups", I said. "Simmons's on his own, Sam, Mikaela and the Decepticon is one group and I'm going on my own way too. See you at the Transformer!"

We went on separate ways and I took the chance to see that the museum was bigger than I thought it was. Raising Heart seemed to get something and flied ahead. I ran after her and heard Mikaela in the background.

"Follow Stella! She might have found something!"

I jogged after Raising Heart until I found her floating in front of a massive black plane. Everyone gathered there and gazed the plane.

"You got what I got?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah", Sam nodded.

"Blackbird."

The little Decepticon transformed back and "farted", "There he is. This guy's a legend, like the Chairman of the Board!" Sam crawled over the small fence. "Freshman, point the shard! And watch the magic happen."

Sam pointed the shard towards the Blackbird and then it was ripped from his grip and stuck to the metal of the plane. A blue shiver ran over the entire plane. I suddenly felt the Transformer's presence, but something was wrong.

Sam and Mikaela rushed over to the plane and examined the metal until Mikaela exclaimed, "It's a Decepticon!"

"Decepticon?" Simmons asked.

"Take cover!" I shouted.

Everyone ran quickly away from the transforming Decepticon who grunted a lot. We took cover under a plane and watched how the Decepticon slowly got up on his feet. Leo joined us under the plane and watched too.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" the Decepticon growled. I got the feeling that he was _very_ old. "Answer me, pawns and knaves!" he knocked at some hanging planes like they were flies. "Show yourselves, or suffer my infinite wrath!"

He was a Decepticon, but I felt he had the warm aura as an Autobot, so I crawled out from the cover and headed towards him with the others following me from behind with our hands up.

"You little spinal cord based organisms! Bugger it!" he cursed as he accidently knocked down the exhaust of a rocket. "Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire!"

"I tell ya, this guy did not age well", the little Decepticon commented.

"I don't think he's going to hurt us", I murmured.

"How'd you know that?" Sam asked.

"Have you forgotten I can sense good and bad presences?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I command these doors to open!" Jetfire demanded when he stood in front of the large doors leading to the runway. "Fire! I said _fire_!" A missile shot out of him backwards, twirling through the museum leaving a white trail. I quickly summoned several energy balls and destroyed the missile before it could crash and cause more destruction.

"Bollocks", Jetfire cursed and smashed the doors open with his bulk. "Damn these worthless parts!"

"Wait a second!" Simmons cried as we ran after him.

We ran outside to see Jetfire had already made his way into the field of shuffling in-between planes. I could clearly hear him curse in the distance, "Itchy, wretched rust in my aft!" I couldn't hold myself and busted into laughter, earning odd looks from everyone.

"I-I couldn't help it!" I tried to stop laughing.

"The museum is going to be _very_ angry. Very angry!" Simmons meant the damages Jetfire had done. "We've gotta catch that plane!"

*_New addition to my 'Restore list'; Smithsonian Air and Space Museum_*, I made a mental note.

I heard the roar of Bumblebee's engine and looked over my shoulder to see him and the Twins driving up behind us.

"Right, I'm on a mission", Jetfire spoke to himself loudly as he leant over a plane. He slammed his metal fist on the wing of the plane and knocked another's off with his walking stick.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" we all cried in a jumble of voices.

"What do you want?" Jetfire snapped when he finally noticed us.

"We just wanna talk!" Sam shouted.

"I've no time to talk! I'm on a mission!" Jetfire replied. "I'm a mercenary doom bringer! What planet am I on?"

"Earth", I simply replied.

"Earth?" Jetfire said with disgust. "Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it 'Dirt'. Planet Dirt." He thumped his curled fist on the ground. "Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

"The Decepticons", Sam answered.

Jetfire spat on the ground, "Well, I changed sides to the Autobots."

*_That explains the strange aura I felt from him earlier!_* I thought.

"What do you mean 'changed sides'?" Simmons asked.

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity! Who wants to live a life filled with hate?" Jetfire explained.

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable frikin' Decepticons?" the little Decepticon asked in excitement.

"If the Decepticons had it their way, they'd destroy the whole universe", Jetfire said with a serious voice.

The little robot dropped down on his hands and knees and crawled pathetically towards Mikaela, "I'm changing sides, I'm changing sides too, Warrior Goddess." He leapt up and wrapped himself around to her leg and to my deepest shock, he began humping Mikaela's leg. "Who's your little Autobot?"

"You're cute", Mikaela giggled.

"Name's Wheelie. Yeah, yeah. Say my name, say it", the little robot said between thrusts. I pinched my nose with my thumb and point finger.

"What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?" Sam asked with a disgusting face too. I guessed he didn't want to see anything that reminded him of sex now, or he would get a boner.

"At least he's faithful, Sam", Mikaela retorted with a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted", Sam pointed sharply down at Wheelie. "Can you just... Can you stop?" Sam kicked him off Mikaela's leg.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Wheelie demanded.

"Stop that. Now."

Wheelie muttered some curses under his breath before he turned to me. *_Uh-oh! I'm the next victim?_* I thought.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm already taken, thank you very much", I replied strictly. But he still advanced over to me. I used my telekinesis power and lifted him up in the air.

"Hey, what's this? I-I'm floating?!" he exclaimed.

"Promise you won't try to make a move on me", I told him with a serious voice.

Wheelie nodded his head rapidly, "Yeah, yeah, I promise!" I dropped him to the ground.

Sam turned to the Blackbird Transformer, "So, what were you saying?"

Jetfire slammed his walking stick on the ground, nearly crushing us and shouted, "I told you my name was Jetfire, so stop judging me!"

"No one's judging you!" I told him.

"Somebody shit the bed this morning", Wheelie commented.

"I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, he was a wheel, the first wheel! Do you know what he transformed into?" Jetfire asked.

"No", Simmons shook his head.

"_Nothing_!" Jetfire exclaimed. "But he did so with honor, dignity, damn it!" A rumble sounded and a parachute was deployed from behind him, pulling Jetfire backwards and off his feet. "Bollocks! My boosters are fried", he cursed.

Sam stepped forward as we stood before the giant former Decepticon. "I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know, I do."

"Correction; _we_ do", I corrected him.

"I don't think he knows anything. Honestly, I don't", Leo said with a solemn voice. I gave him a slightly slap on his head before I walked over to Sam and handed him a knife I got from Simmons. I had one too so we carved the Cybertronian symbols into the dry ground.

"I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in our minds", Sam explained for Jetfire.

"And Megatron wants them. He and someone called The Fallen", I finished.

"The Fallen?" Jetfire exclaimed. "I know him. He left me here to rust! The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis." He bent down and inspected the Cybertronian symbols. "These transcriptions, they were a part of my mission, The Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, and the key!"

"Slow down, what are you talking about?" I asked with confusion. "The Dagger's Tip and the key? What are they?"

"No time to explain. Hold on, everybody!" Jetfire ignored my question and bent down in front of us as a blue electric aura surrounded us in a circle. We were pushed against each other and grabbed one another. "Stay still or you'll die!"

The aura reminded me of my Dimensional Transfer spell, so I figured out he was going to teleport us all to an unknown destination. I screwed my eyes shut and in the next moment, I was tossed to the sky and landed not so softly on a pile of sand.

**I practically laughed at the part when Jetfire commented about his rusted butt.**

**For all Galloway haters, I have great news! I'm going to include him in the epilogue and then we're going to kick his butt. *Evil smirk***


	8. The Search for the Matrix

**Thank you once again for the reviews! It's helping me a lot to keep writing! Happy New Year to everyone!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 8: The Search for the Matrix**

I slowly sat up on my rear and rubbed my head carefully after that crash. I surveyed the surrounding and saw sand and cliffs at the landscape. An explosion in the distance got my attention and I saw Bumblebee on his bipedal form flying through the air and crashed several meter from me.

I heard a scream a few meters from me and saw Sam suffer in pain for an unknown reason. I ran over to him and saw he had sprained his hand by the crash. I helped him sit up and got some fresh bandage from Raising Heart to wrap Sam's injured hand as I carefully healed it.

"It's just helping you not to feel any pain", I told him. "I can't really heal broken bones."

"Okay…", Sam's voice shook a little.

"Sam!" Mikaela shouted in the distance.

"Over here!" he screamed back as loud as he could. We stood up and ran over to Mikaela and Leo who ran towards the cliff where Jetfire and Simmons were.

"Are you okay?" I asked them.

"Yeah!" Mikaela nodded.

"I think we're in Vegas!" Leo said.

We climbed up the cliff and reached Jetfire and a pissed Simmons. "That really, really hurt! You're just lucky, that I didn't get hurt! People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard-"

"Oh, shut up!" Jetfire spat. "I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

"Egypt?" Leo exclaimed.

"You didn't warn us!" I scolded the old Transformer. "And if we needed to teleport to another place, you could have told us and I would've use the Dimensional Transfer spell that is much more gently." I pointed at Sam. "Sam got hurt by your rough teleport!"

"And why are we in Egypt?" Sam asked with an irritating voice.

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed!" Jetfire replied.

Sam groaned, "Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?"

"This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?" He went into his own world with his own thoughts and simply forgot he had to tell us more about the Transformers' ancestors.

Simmons interrupted Jetfire, "Let's not get episodic, okay, old-timer? Beginning, middle, end. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it."

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns."

"Destroying suns?" my eyes widened.

"You mean blow them up?" Leo asked, motioning with his hands a mini explosion.

Jetfire continued, "Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule; never destroy a planet with life, until one of them tried to defy this rule."

"And it was The Fallen?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Correct. His name forevermore was The Fallen." Jetfire raised his hand and shot out a light to display a movie-like projection and showed the robot I saw before with his red optics filled with hatred. "He despised the human race. And he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership." The projection showed a strange metal object, weaved like an intricate web of metal. "A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb we cannot find."

*_So the Primes sacrificed themselves to hide the Matrix from their crazy brother?_* I thought. *_Too bad I can't tell anyone yet I've made contact with their souls._*

Jetfire's voice pulled me back to reality, "Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" Mikaela finally spoke after being quiet for a while.

"Only a Prime can defeat The Fallen", Jetfire sighed as he looked up at the sky.

"Optimus Prime?" I said out loudly. When Jetfire heard me, he crouched down and his face alighted with glee.

"So you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?" he asked eagerly.

I slowly looked down on my feet with sad eyes when I remembered once again the scene of Optimus's death. Sam hugged my shoulders with his left arm.

"He sacrificed himself to save us", he answered for me.

"So he's dead…", Jetfire's face fell. "Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop The Fallen."

Something started to tick in my head when I thought about an idea. "Wait a moment! So the same energy that's going to be used to reactivate the machine, could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?" I asked. Everyone turned their eyes on me with surprise.

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other", Jetfire answered.

"So then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to us?" Sam added.

"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols!" Jetfire tapped his metal skull with his finger. "What you carved in the sand, it's your clue! When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Go now! Go!" Jetfire shoved us away to go to the three Autobots that were waiting for us in their Alt modes under the cliff. "That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you."

We went over to Bumblebee with Wheelie and got inside him before he and the Twins drove away. Sam and Simmons sat in the front seat while Mikaela, Leo and I sat in the back seats. I sat in the middle with Leo on my left side, Mikaela on my right side and Wheelie on my lap.

**XXXXX**

I watched through the window the beautiful desert and saw a few camels running on the path the Autobots were droving on. Simmons talked with someone on his cell phone before he turned his attention to us and turned off the cell phone.

"Okay, here's what my CIA contact says", he began. "Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the 'Dagger's Tip'."

Sam nodded, "That's the Dagger's Tip."

"It's part of the Red sea. It divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade", Simmons pulled out a GPS and typed numbers in. "29.5 degrees north, 35 east. Here it is." He showed the location of the Dagger's Tip to me and Sam.

"Okay, first thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip", Sam said.

"How're we gonna get him halfway around the world?" Leo asked.

"I'm going to make a call", I said with a lightly smirk.

Suddenly we heard sirens when we almost reached a fork in the road. "We've got cops", Sam said. Bumblebee swerved to the left before suddenly swerving right, throwing the police off course and allowing us to safely go down the right road. But the police followed us deeper into a town.

"I can't go to prison, guys!" Leo panicked.

"Time for show what you can do, Bumblebee!" I shouted.

Bumblebee sped up and made his way through the narrow streets and barely dodged fruit stalls. Suddenly he turned sharply and pulled to a halt, signaling us to climb out. He and the Twins transformed and hoisted themselves onto a wall, out of view of the police while the rest of us took refuge in a nearby building. Mikaela and I snatched some black clothes off a washing line and wrapped them around our faces. We saw the police cars pass the building we were hiding in and I let out a breath.

"Man, stupid cops!" Skids laughed as Bumblebee held him up by his foot.

"This is wa's called blendin' in like a ninja", Mudflap added.

"Shut up or I'll blend my fist in ya face!" Skids snapped back.

"They're gone", Mikaela informed the guys as we removed the clothes.

"We're running out of time", I said. "I need to make the call to William-"

"You and your brother are on the world wide wanted list. Try calling one base and they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over this place!" Simmons waved his hands around wildly.

"That's why _you_ are going to make the call", I said straight.

Simmons's face dropped when I said that and I shrugged my shoulders to say "isn't-it-obvious?". "Okay. That's a good idea", he said after a moment.

"All right", Sam nodded.

"I mean, I just had my mind on other things, like winding up in an Egyptian prison", Simmons rambled on with excuses as he walked away with the rest of us behind him. Bumblebee and the Twins transformed back to their Alt modes and hid for just in case if the police came back.

Luckily, we found a phone box and it took American coins. I pushed in the correct numbers and gave the telephone receiver to Simmons. He waited for a few seconds before someone answered and Simmons asked for William. "Lennox, I'm with the kid. The kid. You know, the one with attitude, and his sister with voodoo magic?" I gave him a glare when I heard that. Sam had sent Leo to watch if the police came back.

Simmons continued, "We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible _resurrection_ going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a $1 bill. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it." Suddenly we saw a figure with black wrapped around its face came running towards us. "Oh my God. I got to go. Okay. Heat comes."

"Who're you?" Sam asked as he put his hand out to stop the person. Simmons slammed the phone down only to knock the whole thing off the wall.

"Leo, you didn't have to use that cloth", I groaned.

Leo pulled off the black cloth, "Cops are coming right now. We need to go!"

"All right, hurry to the Autobots!" I told the group as we ran back to the trio.

"Go, go, go!" Simmons said heatedly.

**XXXXX**

Bumblebee and the Twins drove once again to a new destination. I felt a bit sleepy and tried to keep myself awake by trying to figure out the riddle.

"Let's go over the riddle again, guys", I said.

"Good idea", Sam nodded.

"When the dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, the three kings will reveal the doorway…", Simmons, Sam and I said in perfect unison.

"That's what he said. You know what it means?" Simmons asked Sam.

"No, do you?" Sam asked back.

"I have no idea", Simmons replied.

Sam looked over his shoulder to me, "Do you know, Stella? You used to be good with riddles."

I shook my head, "I don't know, but I'm trying to figure it out by the clues here in Egypt."

"What kind of clues?" Mikaela asked.

"I wonder if the riddle has something to do with the pyramids", I replied.

Very soon, we reached a fence accompanied by a checkpoint. Leo began to panic, "Oh my God. Oh my God. Checkpoint. Checkpoint. I don't have my passport."

"None of us have our passports", I groaned. "Besides, it's good for me and Sam, since we're worldwide wanted."

"We're screwed. So screwed", Leo groaned.

I sent a message to the Twins to activate their adult Holoforms and take out their false passports for just in case.

I noticed the guards had weapons and one of them shouted "passport" and then a string of Egyptian. It was a small man who approached Bumblebee with a proud stride.

"Oh my god, they have camera", Sam whispered. I peeked out through the window and saw the camera Sam mentioned.

"All right, chill. This is espionage time. I can handle it. These are my people. I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab", Simmons muttered.

"That was unexpected", I whispered.

Wheelie muttered, "Great, a freaking Munchkin. Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall."

"Get back here and hide!" I whispered at him and hid him under a blanket on my lap.

The small man approached Simmons's window as he said something in Egyptian, which Simmons answered. "The Dagger's Tip? Right? Egypt, Jordan. We wanna go there. Me and my family. This is my family. This is my son." Simmons opened up his arm and Sam inserted his head on it. Simmons then gestured to me, Mikaela and Leo in the back. "My other son, my daughter and their cousin. We're tourists, from New York."

"New York?" the man's face brightened.

"Yes. Yes", Simmons nodded.

"Fifty kilometers!" the Egyptian man exclaimed as he pointed along the road ahead of us. The barriers were lifted and we were allowed through.

"You look like the guy that runs my falafel stand. Thank you very much", Simmons chuckled.

"New York!" the man exclaimed again as we left.

"I know. I know you from somewhere."

"Go, Yankees!"

I lightly chuckled as I removed the blanket and Wheelie gasped for air. "I thought I told you already…", his voice shook. "I'm claustrophobic."

"Sorry, Wheelie", I apologized.

**XXXXX**

After several hours of just desert and cliffs in the landscape, we finally reached a city with tall buildings. There were three pyramids not so far from the city, so once we got out of Bumblebee and I put on my straw hat on my head once again, we walked up a long path to one of the pyramids. It was fantastic that it was humans who built the giant buildings.

The Autobots followed us in their Alt modes for a while until it was safe for them to transform into their bipedal forms. We reached the top of the hill as I heard Skids talk to himself, "Undercover, yo. You got to blend in with your surroundings. You know, you gotta be part of the landscape… OW!" I looked over my shoulder in time to see Bumblebee jog into Skids, knocking the green Autobot to the ground. Bumblebee just ignored him.

"That was actually unnecessary, Bee", I groaned.

"Sorry…", he muttered back.

Sam reached an old building nearby one of the pyramids and managed to open the doors. Simmons stopped to admire the pyramid. "Awesome. I think aliens built that", he mumbled and then nodded to himself.

We went into the building and smelt the rotten scent of old wood and thick dust tickled my nose. The place wasn't pleasant at all.

Sam turned to the Autobots, "Guard us. Low profile. Don't make a scene, okay?"

"Got it!" the three Autobots saluted and transformed once again to their Alt modes to patrol the area.

"Yeah, someone's gotta work to do!" Wheelie shouted. "Damn Autobots."

**XXXXX**

I managed to sleep some hours before I suddenly woke up in the early morning, but the sky was still dark with many stars. I grabbed the blanket I had wrapped around my body and snuck out to the cold air.

I rubbed my heavy eyelids under my glasses before I decided to take a small walk around the pyramids. I noticed the three Autobots at the other side of the building, still in their Alt modes and was in recharge. I didn't want to wake them up, so I went to the other way.

I glanced up at the first pyramid and pondered about the riddle again. *_When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway… Three… Three…_*, I thought and rubbed my forehead. *_I think the number '3' has an important purpose in this._*

Suddenly I felt a very strange aura that felt very familiar to a Transformer, but yet it was something else. I looked around with caution, but didn't find anything. *_Something is here at the pyramids… But what?_*

I looked up at the sky and saw the three stars of the Orion's Belt. It reminded me of a conversation I had once with Optimus after we became a couple.

**XXXXX – Flashback**

I sat on Optimus's shoulder after some training with the Autobots and relaxed a little when something hit me.

"Optimus", I said.

"Yes, my dear?" he turned his helm towards me.

"I heard from Elita that you two had different names before…Megatron killed you", I looked down towards the ground and gripped Optimus's shoulder harder.

"Yes, that is correct", he sighed. "Our names weren't always Optimus or Elita One. Alpha Trion rebuilt our new bodies and gave us new designations."

"What were your old _designations_ then?" I asked.

"Elita One was known as Ariel and-"

"Ariel? Like the little mermaid from the Disney movie?" I interrupted him.

"Yes", Optimus chuckled. "And my designation was Orion Pax."

I raised an eyebrow, "Orion? Like the constellation 'Orion' and 'Orion's Belt'?"

"Correct."

**XXXXX – End of the Flashback**

I used to read astronomy when I was a child, and I started with it once again when my life changed by the Transformers. I stared up at the Orion's Belt when I remembered something I read about the constellation.

"Orion's Belt… Three kings… Three pyramids…", I mumbled to myself. "I got it!"

I ran back to the small building and found Sam and Mikaela nearby a small bonfire. They were already up and talked a little when I approached them. "Sam, Mikaela! Get up!" I said.

"Whoa, whoa, what's the matter, sis?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I think I solved the riddle! Now, hurry and get up!" I said and went upstairs to find Simmons and Leo. "Simmons! Leo! Wheelie! Wake up!" I shouted from the stairs before we reached them. The two men sat on a worn-out couch while Wheelie transformed into his bipedal mode and rubbed his tired optics.

"What's wrong, toots?" Wheelie groaned. "It's in the frikin' early morning."

"Sorry", I apologized before I turned to everyone. "Okay, how much do you guys know about astronomy?"

"Almost nada", Leo shook his head. "I was only in college for two days."

"I read the whole astronomy book under one class", Sam said. "Thank to the Cybertronian symbols."

"I solved the riddle by the stars and the pyramids", I said. "Hurry and get out so I can show you!"

I ran outside and saw how the sky was slowly turning to a bright color as the sun rose up at the horizon. I saw the three stars at the sky and pointed towards them.

"You see those three stars?" I asked the others. "You see how the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's Belt, but it's also called the Three Kings. And the reason for that is three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars, so it's like an arrow staring us straight in the face."

"So the stars are like a map to the Matrix?" Mikaela asked.

"Exactly", I nodded.

"They all point due east, towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra", Simmons told us.

"It's time to move out!" I exclaimed with my commander voice.

**XXXXX**

The desert was full of cliffs and sand as we kept moving with the Autobots towards our destination. I could feel a powerful force, stronger than the All Spark, as we got closer to the mountains of Petra.

After a few hours, I felt the force growing stronger and stronger. Sam and I walked first and the Autobots walked behind the rest of us.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere", I heard Simmons mutter.

When I turned a corner, I held out my arm to stop the others and stared with widened eyes. It was ancient ruins and tall pillars that were chopped out in the mountains. And the doorway to the building was massive. It fitted the three Autobots easily.

"Fantastic!" I exclaimed with a laugh as we ran towards the ruins.

"You see the size of this? You see this?" Simmons said.

"Spectacular", Skids said in awe.

We humans helped each other to climb inside as the Twins helped each other and Bumblebee helped Wheelie to climb up. It was still massive inside with beautiful painted walls. "It's here somewhere, guys", Sam muttered.

Leo snorted, "Yeah, why? 'Cuz we're trusting Grandpa Blackbird who doesn't know what planet he's on?" Sam sat down on a step and pondered.

"In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life", Simmons glanced up at the giant doorway.

I walked around in the room and tried to find a secret door, because I knew we were at the right place. I felt the aura from the Matrix somewhere deeper inside the cliff, but the Primes hid it very well.

I heard Leo laugh humorlessly, "Okay. Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, all right?" After a few seconds, he spoke again. "Err... nope. Ever cross your mind, guys, that archaeologists have been here before? There's nothing here."

I walked over to Sam and put my hand on the wall and felt the aura becoming stronger. Simmons growled, "Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid. Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!"

"Why am I listening to you? You live with your mother!" Leo said to Simmons.

"Can you guys shut up for a moment? I'm trying to concentrate here!" I told them.

"It's not over", Sam and I said it at the same time.

"It _is_ over! It's done!" Leo snarled.

"Why's we still listenin' to ya, little punk-ass?" Mudflap interrupted our argument. "I mean, whatcha do for us except for ding my rim?"

"Uh-oh, Twins warning", I said sarcastically. I always knew whenever the Twins would pick a fight.

"Killed Megatron, how 'bout dat?" Skids defended.

"Well, they didn't get da job done, you know what I mean, amigo, 'cuz he's back now!"

"You scared?"

"Scared? Scared of ya ugly face!" Mudflap shoved back his brother.

"I'm ugly? We're twins, ya stupid genius!" Skids shoved back Mudflap and their infamous fights began once again. We had to dodge and dive ourselves on the ground as the Twins fought. I pushed Sam away from the step when Skids threw Mudflap towards us.

"Stop it, both of you!" I shouted, but they didn't hear me. "Bumblebee, take care of them!"

"With pleasure!" Bumblebee growled and grabbed the Twins by their necks and slammed their helms together. "If you want to fight, do it outside! You almost crushed our human friends!" And with those words, Bumblebee tossed them out of the door. I heard them crash and groan in pain. Wheelie laughed very hard, but received a light kick and a strict look from Mikaela.

Sam and I ran over to the wall and noticed a crack. We pulled a chunk of it off and saw some metal claws with the Cybertronian symbols. "Oh my God. The symbols", Sam traced his fingers over it.

"We found it", I said. "The tomb of the Primes."

Sam turned towards Bumblebee, "Bee! Shoot it." Bumblebee nodded as his arm turned into a cannon. We all retreated back to a safe distance as the yellow Autobot prepared his cannon and fired it directly at the metal claws.

I felt a rush of wind as the dust settled and we saw an entrance to an entire cavern hidden behind the wall. I pulled out some flashlights from Raising Heart and gave one to everyone before we entered the cave.

"Check this out", Simmons mumbled.

I recognized the Primes' faces from my meeting with them, "These must be the bodies of the Primes Jetfire told us about", I said as I gently ran my hand over the smooth metal of a dead robot. It reminded me once again Optimus's death, but I pushed it aside.

*_He will be back soon…_*, I thought. *_No need to be sad anymore._*

"The tomb of the Primes", Simmons chuckled. "Yo!" It echoed around us. "YOOOO!"

I followed the strong aura I felt earlier and found the Matrix in one piece. "The Matrix…", I mumbled. Everyone stood around the metal hand where the Matrix laid as Sam bent down and gently picked it up by each edge. I could feel the tension around me. Everyone stared at the Matrix and hoped the plan would work. But only a few seconds later, it fell apart and turned into dust.

"No. No!" Sam cried out as he touched the dust. I felt my heart getting heavy again. Our last chance to bring back Optimus had disappeared.

"Thousands of years, turned to dust", Simmons spoke softly, which was very unusual for him.

I felt my legs getting numb so I fell down on my knees. "This isn't how it's supposed to end", Sam mumbled sadly. I felt tears collecting in my eyes again. I tried to dry them off, but they still came. The tears fell down on the metal below me with small soft noises, but then I heard a loud noise from outside.

"Hear that?" Simmons said, turning his attention to the noise of some planes. "US Air Force! C-17s!" He ran outside with Leo who was curious what C-17 was. I could feel the other Autobots' presences, but I was too paralyzed.

But then I heard a voice inside my head. It was the voice of the first Prime, the wisest one. _"Never give up until the very end. Until all are one",_ he said.

I remembered what Optimus said to me before. You had to fight until the very end, even if the situation was difficult. It was the same now. This was not the end yet. We had to kept fighting and believe.

"You can't bring him back, Sam. There's nothing left", Mikaela told him.

Sam stood up a bit furiously, "Look! Look around you! We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all that it just had to end like this. There's a reason that we're here. The voices and the symbols in my and Stella's heads led us here. For a purpose." He took off his shoe to pull off his sock and poured the dust in it. "Everyone's after us because of what we know."

"And I know that this is going to work", I said with a new fire burning in my heart.

"How do you know it's gonna work?" Mikaela asked us.

"Because I believe", Sam and I said simultaneously.

"Mikaela, there is something you need to learn about faith", I said to her. "Even in the most critical situation when you're about to give up, you must keep fighting and have faith in yourself. That's what I learned from the Autobots after being with them for two years at NEST."

The three of us ran out of the cave and saw Simmons and Leo on a cliff as the ex-agent shouted to us. "Sam! Stella!" he screamed as he and Leo climbed down.

I looked up at the sky and saw two air planes and several black dots jumping out from them, large and small. One of the dots was a giant lifeless body and I knew at once it was Optimus.

"You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" Simmons asked as we approached when he and Leo reached the ground.

"As long as we believe", I marched past them with Sam. "Let's go!"

**I laughed at the part when Lennox and the soldiers "played" around with Galloway and then airdropped him. He looked like a scary kitty-cat.**

**But I noticed the moviemakers forgot to put Optimus's dead body in the background when Lennox explained to Galloway about the parachute.**

**And I liked the scene when the Autobots and the soldiers airdropped. Especially the background music. Too bad it was so short.**


	9. We Will Rise Again!

**For a moment, I really thought Mudflap was dead, but nope! He wasn't! I was so happy! I liked Mudflap's comment when he swung around, "Nobody messes with the Twins!" And Skids's comment, "Mean robot suck!"**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 9: We Will Rise Again!**

We sat once again inside Bumblebee's Alt mode as the Autobots drove towards the destination where Optimus, the other Autobots and the NEST soldiers had landed. We drove for a while until we saw a red, smoking flare in the air.

"That's them right there. See the flare?" Sam pointed at the red object.

"Right over there! See it?" Simmons said too.

"Yes, we can see it-", I interrupted myself when I felt the presence of a Decepticon. "Watch out, Bee!" Just when I said that, a missile appeared out of nowhere and hit the ground beside us. Luckily, it missed Bumblebee with inches. But then a whole swarm of missiles went towards us, so Bumblebee and the Twins had to drive off the path and went to a construction site. I knew at once it was Starscream who shot at us.

"When I get my servos on him!" Wheelie growled.

"Oh God, please. God, please!" Leo suddenly cried out from beside me.

"Leo, stop freaking out. Stop freaking out", Mikaela growled.

"Shut this guy up, huh?" Simmons shouted irritated.

Leo just kept crying nonsense, "Please, just let me live, just let me live!"

"Just stop screaming!" Sam snapped.

"All right, that's it!" Simmons picked up a taser from his pocket, but I just knocked Leo out by hitting lightly a point on his neck that made him faint.

Simmons just stared at me and Leo's limp body for a second and shrugged, "Well, that was effective too."

Our attention went back to the missiles as massive clouds of dust raised every time a missile hit the ground. Starscream in his jet form flew towards the ground and transformed in the air. Just when he was about to land on his feet, Bumblebee drove between his legs and dodged another missile. "Hide in the dust!" I shouted.

We managed to deceive the Deception and hid behind some giant piles of sand. We climbed out of Bumblebee as the Twins was by his side.

"We need to split up", I said. "Bumblebee is the decoy. Lead the Deceptions away, understand?"

"You've got it!" Bumblebee replied through the radio.

"Wheelie, you stay with him!" I said to the small Transformer who was still inside Bumblebee.

"What? But I want to have some action too!" Wheelie whined.

"No, you're defenseless in your small form!" I said strictly. "Try to understand!"

Wheelie groaned and shrugged, "Okay, but just this time."

"Sam, Mikaela and I are going to Optimus", I looked down on Raising Heart. "Raising Heart!"

**"Barrier Jacket!"**

My clothes were replaced by my repaired Barrier Jacket and Raising Heart transformed to her Device Mode in my right hand.

"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewy there", Simmons pointed over his shoulder at the Twins. "You get to those soldiers. I hope that dust works, kid."

"Thank you", Sam whispered.

"We'll success", I nodded determined.

**"That's right",** Raising Heart agreed.

Leo recovered and got out of Bumblebee as he warned us, "He's turning around. He's coming back. He's coming back." I looked up at the sky and saw Starscream returning in his jet form. Sam sprinted away with Mikaela. I looked at them for a few seconds before I turned to Simmons. "It's time to show your tough side, agent!" I grinned and followed the young couple.

**XXXXX**

We ran nonstop a few miles and took a quick rest on a sandy hill. I heard some gun shots and looked at the scenery to see some red flares with smoke pillars in the sky.

"Come on, we got a couple of miles", Sam panted.

"Can we really make it? I'm tired", Mikaela was out of breath.

"We can do it. Let's go!" I ran ahead with Sam and Mikaela behind me, heading towards a village.

After another few miles, we were still one mile from the NEST team and the Autobots. Sam dragged Mikaela as we ran among many pillars of an ancient building when the magenta jewel of Raising Heart glowed.

** "Master, there are combatants Decepticons heading towards Earth's atmosphere."**

I looked at Raising Heart as I heard Sam and Mikaela gasp by shock. And indeed, I felt several presences of Decepticons heading to Earth and caught a quick glance at the sky when several burning meteors flew above our heads. I heard loud boom sounds in the distance and knew the Decepticons crashed in the sand.

I stopped at the corner and saw Starscream flying in the sky several meters from us, but he wasn't alone. I saw a few Decepticons at the horizon heading towards the village.

"Sam, Stella! Here!" Mikaela whispered. We went into an old wood house and hid in dark corners. Sam crawled carefully over to Mikaela and put his uninjured hand on her shoulder. "Once this is clear, we're gonna run to Optimus as fast as we can, okay?" Sam spoke.

"What if the dust doesn't work?" Mikaela asked him.

"It'll work."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"It's gonna work", Sam cupper Mikaela's face. "It'll work."

I couldn't help but miss Optimus's touch and thought about the old times when we went out on dates and had romantic moments when a crash outside brought me back to reality. A giant shadow walked past the wall and loud footsteps echoed from outside. We heard the Decepticons talk in Cybertronian too, so I assumed they haven't used the World Wide Web to learn any new languages. Mikaela's body shook by fear and put her hands over her mouth while tears collected in her eyes. Sam grabbed a knife and made a hole in the wall to try to look outside.

_"Raising Heart, how many Decepticons are out there?"_ I asked my Device.

**_"About 10",_** was the response.

_"Ten?"_ I glanced down at the floor. *_If I could upgrade Raising Heart, it would be a piece of cake to defeat them. But…_* I saw some junks of the roof fall down when the Decepticons walked next to our house.

I noticed Sam pulled out a small robot insect with an antenna on its back from the small hole he had made. He tore it in half and it was quiet for one second until the roof was suddenly pulled off by Starscream. Sam and Mikaela screamed for their lives. "Go! Hurry!" I shouted to them. I pointed Raising Heart towards Starscream and shot several Divine Shooters at him before I ran after the couple.

Sam and Mikaela ran upstairs when a yellow-looking Decepticon was about to use his arm as a sledgehammer to hurt them, but I used Restrict Lock to prevent him do that. I jumped over the stairs and caught up with the couple. We were up on a roof and noticed we had to jump over to the next house's roof.

**"Flier Fin."**

A pair of wings appeared on my shoes and I backed slowly with Sam and Mikaela. "Both of you, grab my arms", I told them. Sam grabbed my left arm while Mikaela took hold on my right arm. "On my signal, we'll jump over to the next roof and don't let go of my arms! You hear me?" They both nodded.

Just as Starscream blew a rocket at us, we jumped from the roof. Dust, wood and sand filled the air around us when the rocket exploded, but we were unharmed. Sam, Mikaela and I slid down on the roof and fell down to the ground. We got up quickly and ran for cover. Sam shoved some chickens away from a small building where we hid.

I saw the soldiers in the distance fighting against the Decepticons, "We still got half a mile. And I can feel Ironhide and the Arcee Sisters' presences heading towards our direction. Let's meet up with them in the halfway."

**XXXXX**

We ran for the direction to meet up with Ironhide and the Arcee Sisters when I suddenly felt two familiar presences and two Decepticon's presences. We ran down another sandy hill and saw Ron and Judy being threatened by a red Decepticon's gun!

*_What the slag are they doing here?!_* I thought. *_Were they kidnapped?_*

"Wait! Wait!" Sam shouted to the Decepticon.

Ron and Judy screamed in fear and tried to talk reason with the red Decepticon. Ron turned to me and Sam, "Run! Just run!"

The Decepticon turned his attention to me and Sam and spoke something in Cybertronian. Sam held up his sock with the dust of the Matrix, "This is what you want, don't you?" The Decepticon still pointed his gun at Sam's parents as Judy shouted to us to go. "I know why you want me and Stella! Because we know all about the Matrix."

While Sam got the Decepticon's attention, I slowly backed away and went to behind the robot's back when I saw Bumblebee in his bipedal form behind some buildings. I held up one point finger to signal for him to stay and wait.

**"Shooting Mode",** Raising Heart quietly changed her form before she started to collect energy for a Divine Buster.

"Divine…", I mumbled quietly before the Decepticon swung one of his chains on the sand in frustration and scared the Witwickys. "BUSTER!" A large beam of pink energy shot out from the magenta jewel and hit the Decepticon on his back when Bumblebee jumped down on the Decepticon and started to fight him.

I ran quickly over to Ron and Judy and helped them up on their feet before we ran over to Sam and Mikaela for cover. But I saw at the corner of my eyes a panther-looking Decepticon with cannons on its back roaming among the buildings.

"Stay here! I need to help Bumblebee!" I told them.

Wheelie went over to Mikaela, "Are you okay, Warrior Goddess? Shall I make you feel better?" Sam gave him a kick on the back before I ran back to the battle scene.

**"Flier Fin."**

I flied up in the air and pointed Raising Heart towards the hiding panther Decepticon. "Divine Buster!" I shouted as Raising Heart shot two beams after another at the Decepticon. The beams hit the panther Decepticon and offlined it for good. At the same time, Bumblebee managed to kill the red Deception and nodded with determine.

"And that's that!" he smiled.

I nodded and flied back to the humans as they ran for a new cover when they heard rockets exploding in the distance. "I dunno what's going on, but we've gotta move!" Ron screamed. "There's got to be a way out of here!" Judy added. I landed among them when a rocket exploded in front of us. We tried to run, but the rockets and the explosions prevented us to put Ron and Judy to a safe place. We were all covered by sand, sweat and dirt after all the hardships.

"Bee! Bumblebee!" Sam yelled. Bumblebee popped up in the alley we were hiding in. "Yes, Sam?" he asked.

"You get them somewhere safe, all right?" the young adult asked.

"Absolutely!" Bumblebee nodded.

Sam turned back to his parents, "You've got to get in the car and get to safety."

But Ron shook his head furiously, "No, this isn't up for discussion! Listen, you're my son! My son!"

"I know. Dad-"

"We all go together!"

"Listen-"

"We all go together!"

"Dad, stop! Get in the car. He's gonna get you to safety." Ron felt silent and breathed heavily. "You run. You don't stop, you don't hide. You run. You hear what I'm saying? I'll find you when you're safe."

"No", Ron tried again, but he looked exhausted after everything he and Judy went through.

I walked up to Ron, "You have to let him go, Ron. I promise I'll look after him." Ron turned his attention to me now. "We've been through this before. We can do it again."

"Ron, please, let him go", Judy added.

Ron looked between the three of us before he stared straight at Sam, "You better come back!" Sam let him go as Wheelie guided the two worried parents to Bumblebee's Alt mode. The young man turned to Mikaela, "You better go with them."

"No, I'm not gonna go without you!" she said with determine.

"No time to argue!" I said to the couple. "Let's go!"

**XXXXX**

We sprinted once again towards the battlefield. I could smell the strong scent of smoke from the rockets and missiles of the battle in the air. We ran until I stopped the couple and poked my head out through a hole in a wall. Ironhide and the Arcee Sisters fought against the Decepticons, but didn't notice us yet.

I cupped my free hand around my mouth, "Autobots!"

"Stella!" Ironhide shouted back.

Elita One drove quickly over to us, "Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus."

"Behind you!" I yelled and pointed Raising Heart, who was still in her Shooting Mode, towards a missile heading towards Elita One. Raising Heart shot a beam and destroyed the missile before it could reach Elita One.

A few Decepticons appeared among the buildings and shot the Autobots. "Stella, get to the pillars!" Ironhide yelled.

"You guys go ahead! I'll catch you up soon!" I told the couple and ran towards the huge Decepticons, pointing Raising Heart towards them. "Divine Buster!" The spell hit the Decepticons on their chests and crushed the Spark chamber, killing them both.

The three sisters were injured, but they didn't let me heal their wounds. "No! Hurry to Sam! Bring Optimus back!" Arcee said.

"But-"

"No! Ignore us and go!" Chromia said while she was supported by Ironhide.

I nodded and flied after Sam and Mikaela towards the pillars like Elita One had said before.

When I reached them, there were Decepticons who didn't paid attention to the couple and got shot by the soldiers and the other Autobots from the village where they had landed. I noticed Megatron running towards Sam and Mikaela, so I pointed Raising Heart towards him. "Divine Buster!" The beam hit him and I quickly flew past him and landed on the sand. I ran after Sam and Mikaela as I shot the other Decepticons in our way and managed to kill a few of them.

"Raising Heart, send a signal to the Autobots!" I pointed up her at the sky.

**"All right. Divine Shooter."**

A couple of energy balls flew up to the sky and exploded as small fireworks. It was the signal I used whenever I needed the Autobots' attention.

Megatron shot a rocket, but he missed. Sam, Mikaela and I looked over our shoulders and saw the flames of the rocket coming towards us, but luckily, they died out before they could reach us.

Sam and Mikaela fell down to the ground, exhausted, as Sam screamed to the soldiers. I saw William among them and waved my hand with Raising Heart. The soldiers shot the Decepticons and now I saw some tanks in the distance.

Sam and Mikaela crawled over to safety while I shot some Decepticons before I followed them. The pillars got shot and fell down on the Decepticons. Now I realized this was a trap to kill so many Decepticons as possible.

William shouted to us from behind a small ruin with Robert and we managed to reach them and the other soldiers. We tried to get our breaths back when William bombarded us with questions.

"You better have a good reason for us to be here", he said.

"Where's Optimus?" Sam asked.

"He's right over there", William pointed towards Optimus's body that was covered by giant cloths.

"We have to get to him right now!" Sam held up the sock with the dust.

"No, we got airstrike coming in."

"We have to get to him right now!" I repeated Sam's sentence.

Suddenly, we heard a growl, so we backed quietly in the corner of the ruin when we heard a familiar voice.

"Stick the landing! Wha-ha! Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire! Now, let me show ya how be brought the pain in my days! HA!" Jetfire appeared almost above us when he killed a Decepticon. But a new Decepticon appeared out of nowhere and hurt his waist.

"Jetfire!" I shouted.

He managed to kill the scorpion-looking Decepticon, but then fell down on his knees. "I'm too old for this crap", he murmured.

William turned to us, "We're gonna make a break for it, you guys stick with me! Stay on my ass!"

"Naturally, Major!" I said a bit sarcastically.

Robert spoke up, "I hope these F-16s have good aim."

"Why's that?" I asked, suspecting him when the air around us was filled with orange smoke.

"'Cuz I told them to hit the orange smoke", he responded. We turned our heads to see a small can of orange smoke a few meters from us.

"You mean that orange smoke?" William asked.

"It wasn't my best toss, okay?" Robert defended.

I slightly groaned, "You better train on that when we return to Diego Garcia."

We heard someone talk in the radio Robert held and we all nodded. "Run!" We ran for our lives. "Incoming!" Robert screamed. We heard explosions behind us when the F-16s began to shoot the pillars and the Decepticons with missiles, shells and rockets.

I felt Ironhide's presence behind us and looked over my shoulder to see him run out from the smoke and coughed a little.

"Sam!"

I turned my head and saw Sam running away from us, heading towards Optimus's body, so I ran after him as William, Robert and Mikaela ran in another direction. They all shouted for us to come back.

**"Master! Megatron!"** Raising Heart warned me.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Megatron approach us and aimed his gun at us. "Sam, watch out!" I ran beside him when a rocket exploded right behind us. It didn't hit us, but it made us do some flips in the air and land harshly on the ground. Sam hit his back as I fell down on my stomach. The crash knocked the air out of my lungs and I suddenly felt very weak. I noticed that Raising Heart was filled with cracks and serious damages. I slowly turned my head towards Sam and saw him laying there motionless. The sock with the dust of the Matrix was tore and flowed out.

"S-Sam…", I whispered weakly and reached out my hand to lay it on Sam's hand before I lost consciousness and fell into the darkness.

**XXXXX – Normal POV**

Panic and chaos spread when everyone saw the two young humans laying lifeless. Mikaela ran over to Sam's body, only to be shoved away by Lennox. But the young woman crawled back to Sam and Stella.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DO SOMETHING!" she screamed with a hysterical voice.

Lennox did CPR on Sam, but it didn't work. Then he turned Stella on her back and tried with her too, but it was the same result. Epps radioed in for an air ambulance. Lennox looked up at Mikaela with a look that told the young woman there was no hope left.

Sam's parents, Bumblebee and Wheelie ran over to the field, but the two parents were held back by two soldiers. Both of them cried for Sam and Stella while they struggled to get out from the soldiers' grip. Bumblebee and Wheelie saw the limp bodies of the two humans and fell down on their knees.

The word got spread among the Autobots and they couldn't believe their closest friend and her brother were dead. First Optimus and now them.

Mikaela hovered above Sam, "S-Sam, I love you…and I need you!" Tears ran down on her cheeks and fell on Sam's wounded face. "Please, come back to me! I love you, damn it! Don't leave me…"

**XXXXX**

_ I woke up with a light headache and rubbed my head before I sat up on my knees. I surveyed the surrounding and noticed I was back again in the Well of Sparks, or the heaven in Transformers' terms._

_I saw a small figure in the distance and stood up before I ran over to it. It was Sam!_ "Sam!"

_He turned around with a frightened look,_ "S-Stella… Where are we?"

_I gasped for air when I reached him,_ "We are in the Well of Sparks. Or heaven."

"H-Heaven?!" _Sam exclaimed._ "Does that mean we're dead?! We got killed by Megatron?!"

"I…I honestly don't know", _I looked down at the ground._

_ The ground suddenly shook by giant footsteps. We looked up and saw the spirits of the Primes._

"Are they…the Primes?" _Sam asked._

_I nodded,_ "Yes…"

"We have been watching you two…for a long, long time", _the wisest Prime spoke._

"You two have fought for Optimus, our last descendant", _the second Prime said._ "With courage and with sacrifice."

"But we had to use some help", _Sam rubbed the back of his head._

"That's what they say; unity is strength", _I said._

"That's right, Stella", _the female Prime smiled._

"Now, return to Optimus. Merge the Matrix with his Spark, Samuel James Witwicky", _the fourth Prime said._ "It is and always has been your destiny."

"But the Matrix turned to dust…", _Sam said sadly._

"Let us tell you something", _the fifth Prime said._ "Matrix of Leadership is not found. It is earned."

_The Primes were about to send our souls back to our bodies when I shouted,_ "Wait!" _Everyone turned their attention on me._ "If Sam's destiny is to bring Optimus back to life, what is _my_ destiny?"

"We cannot tell you yet, but you are slowly achieving your destiny", _the sixth Prime replied._

_ That was the answer before the Primes raised their arms and unleashed a bright light that made me and Sam blind for a second._

**XXXXX**

I felt a pang in my heart when my soul returned to my body. I let out a gasp and heard Sam gasp too when he came back to life. I turned my head and saw him caress Mikaela's face as he mumbled "I love you" several times.

I slowly sat up on my rear and noticed the dust had turned back to the Matrix. "Sam! The Matrix!" He turned his eyes on the restored Matrix and went up on his feet. "Hurry, fulfill your destiny!"

I felt everyone's confused and surprised glances on me, but I ignored it. Sam scooped up the Matrix with his uninjured hand and ran towards Optimus's limp body. I slowly stood up on my feet with some support by Mikaela and walked over to Optimus.

The soldiers took off the giant cloths of Optimus and Sam climbed up onto his chest. Every human and Autobot gathered around the Prime and waited for the arriving moment.

Sam held up the Matrix above his head and roared when he shoved the Matrix into Optimus's Spark chamber. I heard the sound of a machine activating within him and in the next moment, his optics onlined and he coughed a little before he rolled to one side. Sam managed to jump off him after he had put the Matrix in the Spark chamber.

"Boy, you returned for me", Optimus said to Sam with warm optics.

Everyone started to cheer loudly now when Optimus was back to life. The Autobots were very happy to see their leader alive again.

"A living Prime!" I heard Jetfire exclaim happily. "I-I don't believe it!"

Optimus sat up on his knees when he noticed me holding Mikaela's arm as support. He lowered a hand down in front of us and I let go off Mikaela to climb on. He lifted up his hand carefully to his face. I was so happy to see him alive again. I felt a whole burden coming off my shoulders and without I noticed it, I was crying of joy.

"Optimus…", I smiled as I reached out my free hand to give his face a hug.

I felt him chuckle and kiss my stomach, "My love… I'm sorry I had to leave you."

I let go off his face and dried my tears, "You're back and that's what it counts."

Optimus began to stand up when Raising Heart suddenly spoke, **"Master!"**

I looked at her for a second before I felt The Fallen's presence coming towards us. The air was suddenly heavy with static and The Fallen appeared out of nowhere and shoved Optimus back to the ground. Optimus held me protectively when he fell down on his back.

The Fallen slammed his feet on Optimus's chest and snatched the Matrix, "My Matrix."

I poked out my head from Optimus's protective grip, but it was the stupidest mistake ever. The Fallen locked eyes/optics with me before a smirk appeared on his lip plates. He snatched me out of Optimus's hand. "I take you too, fleshling", he hissed.

Before we disappeared into thin air, I reached out my hand towards Optimus and shrieked in fear. "OPTIMUS!"

**I think it will be one more chapter before this story ends. Before I start with my version of Dark of the Moon, I'll write a new story that takes place right after Revenge of the Fallen. I won't tell you what it will be about. You have to find out when I submit the first chapter.**


	10. Light of the Stars

**The final chapter of the story. I liked Optimus's line when he killed The Fallen, "I rise, you fall." Ugh, The Fallen looked ugly when Optimus tore off his helmet.**

**VARNING! Human/Mech interfacing later in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters! I only own my OCs!

**Chapter 10: Light of the Stars**

Within the next seconds, The Fallen arrived to the pyramid where the Star Harvester was hidden before the Decepticons had dug it out. *_That explains why I felt that strange aura before!_* I thought while I still struggled in The Fallen's grip. But then I saw Megatron grin devilishly at me. It gave me shivers down my spine.

"Master, I see you brought my little pet", Megatron smirked.

"She is no longer your pet", The Fallen hissed. "She is the second key for the Star Harvester."

"Second key? What are you talking about?" I asked them with fear.

The Fallen lifted me up to his face and his optics was filled with pure evil. "The Matrix was born from the Cube's power and you hold an amount of its energy", he explained. "It will give the Star Harvester more power to destroy the sun."

"I'll never let that happen!" I exclaimed with anger.

"Silence!" The Fallen roared and squeezed me tighter. I heard the cracks from Raising Heart, who was in her Device Mode, louder until she spoke weakly, **"Core unit completely destroyed. System down."**

I felt more scared than brave now. How was I going to destroy the Star Harvester before The Fallen activated it?

Megatron chuckled deeply, "How are you going to stop us now, fleshling?"

I glared at him before The Fallen spoke, "Time to activate the Star Harvester and harvest Energon!"

He put the Matrix inside the machine and then he opened another slot and threw me in. When he closed the gap, several metal arms and wires reached out and coiled around my waist, ankles, wrists and my head. Then a few wires coiled around Raising Heart and began to suck out her energy.

An electric shock went through my body before I suddenly felt a great pain in my head. The metal arms and wires slowly drained the remaining energy of the All Spark that had transferred to me from my mother when I was born.

I bared my teeth as I groaned in pain by the process and tried to fight against it. I heard commotion outside, but couldn't concentrate on it. The pain slowly spread in my body and I almost lost it when I got an idea.

*_If the Matrix was created by the Cube's power, I wonder if I can drag it to me like a magnet through the machine_*, I thought. *_It's worth a try, or Earth will be gone forever…_*

I closed my eyes and tried to find the Matrix's aura inside the Star Harvester. I found it a few seconds later and felt the aura getting stronger as the machine began to pick up the heat. I tried to use my telekinesis power to pull the Matrix to me before the Star Harvester would use the energy from it.

"I can do it…", I mumbled as I cold sweated. "I can do it…"

I heard some strange sounds from outside when I managed to grab the Matrix with my psychic power. I used the rest of my energy to pull the Matrix through the machine to me. When the Matrix touched my body, I felt a giant amount of energy hit my body and I started to glow stronger. I used the energy to fly up through the Star Harvester and out to the fresh air.

A cherry pink magic circle appeared under my feet and I stood there with my body glowing, eyes closed, Raising Heart in my right hand in her Standby Mode and the Matrix in my left hand holding it to my chest. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed I wore my normal clothes. *_When did I change back to my clothes? Oh, never mind._*

I looked down towards the ground and noticed I hovered more than 100 meters above the machine. Megatron stared at me with widened optics and The Fallen roared with anger. The former Prime flew up towards me, "Come back with the Matrix, fleshling!"

But just then, the light from my body shone brighter and made him blind as he lowered himself back to the machine.

I held up the Matrix in the air as Raising Heart got restored by its power. I noticed the power gave her some boosters before the Matrix was stored inside the Device. Then I held up the magenta jewel in the air.

"Raising Heart, set up!" A light, stronger than before, enveloped me as Raising Heart began to speak.

**"Order of 'set up' was accepted. Operating check with the new system has started."** A long pink loop circled around my body. **"Exchanged parts are in green condition."**

My eyes widened when I noticed it was a different Set Up, but then I realized it! *_A new system…? That means Raising Heart has been upgraded by the Matrix! Time to give her a new name!_*

**"Stand by. Ready."**

"Raising Heart Exelion!"

**"Drive Ignition."**

A light enveloped my body as I felt the warm feeling surround my body, healing my wounds and injures before I received my new Barrier Jacket.

**"Barrier Jacket; Exceed Mode."**

The new Barrier Jacket was white like the old one, but it was now a long skirt down to above my ankles, the shoes were more sharper, short black socks, the bolero had no ribbon attached on it and was open and the two white ribbons in my hair was a bit larger than the old ones. **(AN: You can find two links to each Barrier Jacket on my Profile, if you don't know how they look like.)**

Raising Heart looked like the same in her old Mode, but the only difference was she had a Cartridge System resembling a rifle magazine.

**"Axel Mode. Stand by. Ready."**

I hovered in the air with Raising Heart in my hand. I turned my eyes on her, "Cartridge Load!"

**"Load Cartridge." **Raising Heart prepared herself with the cartridges and the magic circle grew bigger as the staff glowed.

"You will regret for trying to destroy our home, Decepticons", I said seriously as I glared at the machine. "And to make sure you'll never try to activate the Star Harvester again-"

**"Starlight Breaker."** Raising Heart used five cartridges to increase the power of my newest and strongest spell.

Energy collected in front of a new magic circle that appeared in front of me. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of the preparation of the spell. "Gather, Light of the Stars", I mumbled. "Use the warmth to destroy the evil and leave no evidence that they've been here once before."

**"Clear to go."**

I held up Raising Heart in the air and prepared myself to unleash the spell. "For the brave Primes who sacrificed themselves to hide the Matrix! Starlight…"

The Fallen and Megatron were so distracted by me that they didn't notice a figure in the distance flying towards them from behind. I saw it was Optimus with Jetfire's parts, but he stayed several meters away from the Star Harvester when he realized I was going to destroy it.

"BREAKER!"

I pointed Raising Heart towards the giant ball of energy in front of me and a huge amount of energy unleashed from the ball towards the machine. Megatron and The Fallen escaped from the Star Harvester when the spell hit it and exploded in a colorful dust that pieced the machine and the pyramid.

Raising Heart opened the two exhaust valves and blew out hot steam when I heard the sound of metal crashing into each other.

**"Axel Fin."** Large wings appeared on my shoes and I flew away from the magic circle to see the commotion.

Optimus had knocked down the two Decepticons somewhere among the ancient building with the pillars where Sam, Mikaela and I had run through before Raising Heart had warned me about more Decepticons. I was about to go and help Optimus when I heard him speak in my mind.

_"No! Stay away from here, Stella!"_

I stopped in my tracks with confusion, _"But Optimus-"_

_"It's too dangerous for you! Let me handle it!"_

I didn't want to argue more, so I ended the discussion with, _"You better come back this time! Don't you dare leave me again! Beat the crap out of them!" _I didn't usually curse or used swearwords, but sometimes I did. I mean, everyone does it, right?

_ "I promise with my whole Spark. I will return to you."_

I turned around and flied back to the soldiers and to Sam and Mikaela who were extremely worried for me. When I reached the group of soldiers and the Autobots, Sam jumped right onto me and knocked me down to the sand.

"Sis, how many times do I have to be worried for you?!" he cried. "I thought I really lost you this time…"

I smiled and hugged Sam around his waist, "I'm sorry, but look! I came back." Sam grinned lightly and hugged me back too before he stood up and helped me up on my feet. Mikaela gave me a hug too.

"I'm glad you're okay", she whispered. "I'm so happy that both of you returned to us." I gave her a hug too before William and Robert walked over to us.

"For a moment, I really thought you were going to die", Robert said.

"Where's Optimus?" William asked.

"He's fighting Megatron and The Fallen somewhere over there", I pointed at the direction where the sphinx was. "He told me to stay away from the battle."

"I can imagine it's a rough battle going on there", Robert nodded in understatement.

The soldiers and the Autobots took the time to catch up their breaths now after the other Decepticons had retreated or been killed. We waited for Optimus's return while everyone began to take care of the injured ones. Ratchet examined the Autobots and gave them each a small report of what he had to repair when we would return to Diego Garcia.

Sam, Mikaela and I stared towards the sphinx the whole time and waited for Optimus to come back. I could still feel his presence, so I knew he was still alive. Raising Heart was back in her Standby Mode, but I remained in my Barrier Jacket and had my hair down.

After a while, which felt like hours, I felt Optimus's presence coming closer to us. I took a few steps forward and saw him appear beside the sphinx as he shook off Jetfire's body parts. An outburst of cheers and whistles emerged when everyone saw the mighty Prime. I got tears in my eyes of joy and happiness when I saw him safe and alive. *_He kept the promise…_*

I turned slowly towards Sam who hugged Mikaela for comfort as she caressed his hair lovingly before Ron and Judy approached them. Sam turned to them and melted into the two parents' arms. I looked up at the distance and saw two figures of humans and two figures of Transformers approach the soldiers and the Autobots. They were Simmons, Leo and the Twins. They were safe too, but we had lost many brave soldiers in this violent battle.

The next thing I knew, Sam pulled Mikaela closer and kissed her. They kissed fiercely and yet gently. I chuckled lightly at the scene when I heard large footsteps approach me from behind, so I looked up and locked eyes/optics with Optimus. I turned around as he transformed into his Alt mode and activated his Holoform. I ran straight to his open arms and hugged him tightly to me. He placed his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You came back…", I whispered.

Optimus brushed away the hair from my neck before he placed a kiss on my throat, "I promised you, didn't I?"

I nodded, "Yes. I knew you would return, no matter what."

Optimus chuckled and leant in for a deep kiss. I really missed his warmth, his touch, his kisses… I felt so uncompleted without him, now I finally felt whole. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him for a few seconds before I slowly pulled away.

"We'll continue later", I told him when I saw his confused expression. "I must restore the damages before we leave Egypt."

**XXXXX**

We were all on the deck of an aircraft carrier on our way to Diego Garcia with the Autobots in their Alt modes, except Optimus. I told him to bring with us Jetfire's parts as equipment for the future battles for him. He deserved an upgrade too.

I sat on Optimus's left shoulder as he approached Sam who stood at the edge of the boat and looked at the horizon. Mikaela, Leo, Simmons and Sam's parents stood several meters from us and watched how Optimus stood beside the young adult. William, Robert and Graham approached the humans from behind.

"Thank you, Stella, Sam, for saving my life", the Prime spoke.

"Welcome", Sam smiled. "Thank you for believing in me."

I smiled down at Sam before I glanced up at Optimus. He turned him helm to me and gave me a warm smile before he looked up at the sky, sending a new message among the Autobots.

_"Our races, united by a history long forgotten, and a future we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our past will always be remembered. For in these memories, we live on."_

**XXXXX**

When we arrived to Diego Garcia, the Autobots went to the med bay while I and a few soldiers led Sam, his parents, Mikaela, Leo and Simmons to some barracks in the base, where they could stay for a few days before they had to return to U.S. Ron and Judy had to go back to Paris to fetch their suitcases from the hotel they were staying in before they got kidnapped.

I went back to my office/apartment and felt relieved to be back home. I gently put Raising Heart on the nightstand before I made my way to the bathroom for a long nice bath. I pulled off my dirty clothes and grabbed some soap to clean my body from the dirt and the sand. Then I washed my hair and afterwards relaxed for a while.

I dried myself with a towel and then pulled on me a bathrobe before I put my dirty clothes in the washing machine and used a quick program to wash them. I walked back to my office and sat down on the bed. I let out a sigh and rubbed my forehead.

*_Tomorrow, I'm going to be busy with restoring cities that have been attacked by the Decepticons around the world_*, I thought. *_It's going to be a lot of work, but with Raising Heart's new power, I can do it._* I glanced up at the jewel and smiled weakly before I heard a knock from the door. Feeling it was Optimus behind the door; I smiled and walked over to the door. I unlocked it and opened it and saw Optimus's Holoform.

"Come in", I moved out of the way and Optimus walked into my office. I closed the door and locked it before I turned back to Optimus, but only to be shoved back to the door. Optimus held my shoulders firmly, yet gently, and looked deeply into my eyes. I felt the heat rush through my face and smiled as I cupped his face with my hands.

"What's the matter, my Prime?" I whispered as I traced his lips with my thumb.

He smiled as he snuck his arms around my waist and embraced me, "I'm sorry I left you."

I hugged him back and laid my head on his chest, "Please, stop with that already. It wasn't your fault. Blame Megatron for killing you."

"Next time I encounter him, I will make him pay", Optimus growled.

I giggled lightly, "Then count me in. I'll make sure he will not mess with my mech again."

Optimus pulled me away lightly so he could look in my eyes, "Your mech, you say?"

*_Oh, he's playing in that way. Interesting…_*, I smirked. "Oh yes, _my_ mech. Who else would be my special mech and favorite Transformer?"

Optimus scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bed. He laid me down gently before he crawled at the top of me. We continued kissing for a while until I felt Optimus's hands tug on my bathrobe, but I felt something else arch in my heart. I pulled away from the kiss for a moment, "Optimus…"

"Yes?" he asked confused.

I didn't know if I should ask this, but I needed to say it. "Optimus… I…I want to…make love with…your bipedal Holoform…"

Optimus stared at me with widened eyes. I turned slightly away and blushed a little. I thought he was going to reject my small request, but I really wanted to make love with his true form. I loved him for the real him, not for his human Holoform.

Optimus coughed loudly and gained my attention on him. He looked straight in my eyes and seemed hesitant. "I…I am not sure if we can interface with the bipedal Holoform."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Because we are two different species?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid I might hurt you during interfa-"

I placed a point finger on his lips to silent him and smiled, "Optimus, I love you and I want the real you. You know we can stop anytime when I feel it hurts too much." I caressed his face lovingly. "Please, Optimus. I want the _real_ you."

Optimus sighed through his nose, but looked at me with a small smile. "All right… If you insist."

I nodded as answer. Optimus sat up on his knees and closed his eyes before his Holoform got enveloped with a bright blue color and changed shape. In the next few seconds, the bipedal Holoform of Optimus Prime sat in front of me. He opened his optics and adjusted them for a moment before he glanced down at me and leaned over me, placing his hands on the bed either side of my head.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw him in his bipedal Holoform. I reached out my hand and placed it gently on his cheek plates. I heard him purr by the touch and leaned his face on my hand.

"My love…", Optimus murmured before he captured my lips with his lip plates in a fiery kiss. I placed my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss with passion while I felt him play with my bathrobe. He took it off gently off me and stared on my naked body for a moment. He got a smile before he began to kiss down my neck to my collarbone and my right shoulder. He nibbled my neck and sucked on the small bite marks as his servos caressed my sides, making me moan.

I led my hands to his neck and caressed the wires gently, receiving some groans from Optimus. His mouth suddenly went down to my breast and felt his glossa tease my nipple. I moaned loudly and grabbed his helm. I could feel myself getting hot already.

"O…Optimus…", I panted lightly. He let go of my breast and looked at me with love and lust in his optics. I heard a strange sound from him, like a metal portal opening before I felt something poke my leg. Curiously, I glanced downwards to see his…cable?

His 'penis' was a thick silicon cable and the head of it was shaped as an aeroplane's nose and had the color of Energon. Then I remembered one of Ratchet's lessons about Transformers anatomy and learned the mechs' penises were called interface cable or spike.

I felt Optimus's servos slide down to my thighs and caressed them while I moved my hands to his chest plates and scratched them lightly. He gasped in enjoyment and I heard him pant by arousal.

"S-Stella…", he panted.

I knew he couldn't hold himself back, so I nodded. I was ready for my second time with Optimus in his bipedal Holoform.

I felt the head of his spike slide inside me slowly and I grunted a bit in pain while I grabbed the bed sheets. He was larger than the last time, but he had used his human Holoform back then. I sighed in relief when I felt the rest of him inside me. I looked up at Optimus with a smile and pulled his helm down to kiss him. He replied the kiss and slowly began to thrust inside me.

It was the most incredible feeling ever. It felt so much different from the first time I had sex. I just couldn't describe it. I held Optimus closely to my body as we moved our hips in a perfect rhythm. His metal body felt uncomfortable against my skin first, but soon I've got used to it.

Our moans and pants echoed around us and I felt the sweat run down my body. Optimus's lip plates kissed my neck when I felt I couldn't hold back anymore. Optimus seemed to notice it and increased his pace a little.

When we reached orgasm, we screamed each other's name and collapsed on the bed. Optimus laid beside me so he wouldn't crush me by his weight. He sneaked an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I sighed happily and laid my head on his shoulder, "Optimus… that was…incredible."

I heard him chuckle and placed a kiss on my forehead, "Indeed, it was… I just hope I didn't hurt you."

I shook my head slightly while I felt the sleep taking over me, "No, not at all. It felt…even better than…before…" I feel asleep and enjoyed the moment I had with Optimus. He was back and The Fallen was defeated, but Megatron was still somewhere out there preparing for a new attack anytime.

We had to stay alert and protect Earth with the Autobots and the future Mages I planned to recruit soon, very soon.

**Wow, it's been an adventure and I thank everyone who reviewed, faved and followed the story from the beginning to the end.**

**I went through the old chapters of my other stories and edited a few mistakes I noticed. It's most likely grammar problems.**

**Thanks to the Transformers films, I've started to listen to Linkin Park songs. They are amazing!**

**I've began to write a sequel to this story, and it will take a while before I can publish the first chapter. So stay with us for a while!**


End file.
